Therapy
by a.mild.groove
Summary: Several years after the publication of “Rise of the Ogre” the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together Murdoc forces them to go to therapy together. T for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: After the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together, Murdoc of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter One

A middle aged man sat stoically in a leather wingback chair in the center of a low lit office shaded in warm reds and dark shadows. He was dressed in a grey, pinstriped suit and his spectacles were poised near the tip of his nose as he glanced over them at the silent foursome in front of him. He sighed patiently to himself and discreetly checked his watch in vain. Another sigh brought his eyes to the small stack of paperwork he had in his lap on each of them. The oldest man, the one responsible for booking the rest of the poor therapist's sessions, was the reason the other three were present. He knew who they were from the simple fact that his daughters were fans to the highest degree, but it was beyond him the reason they were in his office for therapy. He mentally shrugged to himself; he was a family therapist and a band that lives together under the same roof can be easily defined as a family.

He leafed through the papers in his lap until he came across the girl's files: Noodle. He did his best to hide a smirk as he glanced over her personal information; she was a spitfire that one and he had a mindset to blame the other guitarist for her hatred. He glanced at the vacant, blue-haired man and the larger vacant man, both seemingly comatose, before clearing his throat delicately and disturbing the bitter silence in the room and gently saying, "Noodle," he said making eye contact with her and smiling politely, "Can you tell me why you're here?"

As was expected, she scowled menacingly at him and hissed, "I have no fucking clue. Ask him," she said jerking her head to her left where Murdoc sat. The therapist glanced to where Murdoc sat and couldn't help but notice the pained look that crossed the older man's face before an angry scowl replaced it and he scoffed at her, "Yeh know damn well why yo' 'ere brat!"

"Murdoc…" came a deep, rumbling growl from the larger of the two vacant man. The therapist raised an eyebrow in question; quickly deducing that the girl was probably favored by the large drummer and the bassist was on his hit list. Clearing his throat again, he lifted the paperwork and shuffled it together in a neat pile before placing it back down on his thighs and leaning forward, "I apologize, that was a question with a more than obvious answer. I know why all of you are here and the reason why all of you are here together is so I can tell you how we are going to proceed with your family therapy," he paused to check his watch again, "Since Mr. Niccals has book my entire day just for this particular case…and it's eight in the morning…I have all day to meet with all of you individually to let you ventilate your anger and problems with each other with privacy. From there, I can determine if one of you needs to meet with me with one another or maybe three at a time or all four. Either way, after today I'm hoping to see some sort of progress. Everyone understand?" he asked gently, making eye contact with the four of them individually. Each of them nodded.

The therapist straightened himself, "Ok good, I'd like to begin…or continue by introducing myself—"

Noodle frowned at the balding man in front of her and mentally sneered; _maybe if the idiot had done that in the first place he wouldn't have made a fool of himself. This is a waste of time…_

"—My name is Dr. Lacey. You four: Murdoc, Noodle, uh…2D and Russel are here because one of you has noticed the conflict that is occurring between the four of you. If I understand this correctly, this is something that has been a problem since the formation of your band but worsened after the publication of your biography, am I correct?"

The four of them nodded and Dr. Lacey smiled. This was good, if all four of them were responsive to him that meant all four of them would participate in their individual sessions.

Dr. Lacey cleared his throat again and looked directly at Noodle, "Noodle I would like to start with you."

_Shit,_ she rolled her eyes and sighed; a trait typical of a young woman her age, but nevertheless she nodded. The therapist smiled again and clapped his hands together once, "Great! You gentlemen can go about your business for the next hour, but please be back in the waiting room by nine o'clock sharp, alright?"

Murdoc, 2D, and Russel stood and made there way out of the office; Russel glancing back at Noodle with nervous pity before shutting the door behind himself. Dr. Lacey leaned back once he heard the door click shut and retrieved his pen from his jacket pocket and picked up a clipboard of paper off the floor next to his chair.

"There's a lounge chair over there if you'd like to lie down while we talk, Noodle," he said pointing with his pen to the leather, cushioned chair that acted as a bed for most patients.

Noodle sighed through her nostrils and shook her head gently, "No thank you."

♠

Outside, Murdoc sat in a cold, leather chair in the waiting room that was positioned closest to the office. His body told him to get the hell over himself and smoke, but his mind fought back and told him to stay where he was. Russel thundered past him towards the door that led outside, pausing in front of the bassist to glare down at him.

"Wot?" Murdoc hissed, glaring back at the big drummer. Russel shook his head and continued walking, a silent 2D following him as they left the office.

♠

Dr. Lacey clicked his pen, poising it over the paper in front of him, "How old are you, Noodle?"

She sighed, becoming more and more convinced that this was a pointless endeavor. Her age was written on the paperwork sitting in his lap and she knew he'd read everything on him. Now he was just being cheeky. Nevertheless, she humored him in hopes that it would make the hour shorter, "Twenty," she said.

He nodded and wrote it down which made Noodle roll her eyes again and mutter, "This is ridiculous."

Dr. Lacey cleared his throat again, "Noodle, the next question I'm going to ask you is a personal one and a serious one. This question is most likely the basis for _your_ problems involving your band mates, understand?"

"Yes."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment before whispering, "Which of your three band mates, do you hate the most?"

Without even a second's hesitation or a moment to rethink her answer, Noodle responded, "Murdoc."

**A/N: Ok so I need a slap on the hand for starting another story without finishing my other one, but I'm hoping this will spark some inspiration. I'm open to all comments, critique and flames, but please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed! **♠


	2. Chapter 2

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together, Murdoc of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

**!IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**One of my reviewers was kind enough to remind me that I forgot to elaborate on the timeline in this story. As was said before; Noodle is twenty and that will not be changing. This being the case; 2D is thirty-three, Russel is thirty-five and Murdoc is forty-six. The year is 2011.**

**Also, does anyone want to beta for me? I notice little grammatical errors here and there that are avoided after reading over it a couple of times. Email or review if you're interested.**

Chapter Two: Noodle's Session

Dr. Lacey raised a bushy eyebrow in question at Noodle's response. He heard the word 'hate' come from almost every single one of his clients, but never had he seen it expressed with such malice and sincerity. Noodle's scowl had deepened after she had answered, and he noticed she was avoiding looking at him by slowly focusing on everything around the room but him. He sighed to himself again and closed his eyes for a moment. That was the only answer he needed to know that the relationship between Murdoc and Noodle was going to be the hardest to heal.

He raised his head and stared at her for a moment before asking the question pending for five years, "Why? Why do you hate him so much?" he asked gently.

Noodle's gaze shifted towards him, the hatred and malice still very much present. Her nostrils flared and she shook her head at him, "That man is a monster…and he always has been."

When Dr. Lacey was silent Noodle sighed and situated herself in a comfortable position in the chair. She knew it was childish to hate this man; in order for him to better understand her situation he had to ask the right questions and know the full story.

Still…reminiscing on such things made her hateful and angry and the only person to direct that anger towards was the poor therapist sitting in front of her. Victims are without a choice of the wrath they face.

She sighed, "This "conflict" didn't start after our biography," she said, emphasizing 'conflict' with dripping sarcasm as she fixated her gaze upon him and began her story, "It started the moment I arrived at Kong," Noodle dropped her head for a moment, her silence followed by an overwhelming feeling of grief and sorrow. She shook her head as if to strengthen her will to speak, "I was addressed to _him_," she spat, "him, Murdoc Niccals. And the first thing he did was tell 2D to put me back in the crate and ship me back to where I came from," she glanced up at the doctor and he flinched upon seeing fresh tears streaming down her face. He fought the urge to check his watch; they had barely gotten started and already she was pushed to tears…that wasn't a good sign.

"He wanted nothing to do with me and didn't even bother to ask why a ten year old girl was shipped to his home in a FedEx _crate_," she muttered again, dropping her head. She sniffled, "That's when it really started although that bastard will probably tell you differently."

Dr. Lacey jotted down a note to ask Murdoc his opinion on when the conflict started between himself and Noodle.

Noodle continued, "After that it was years and years of continuous verbal abuse and fighting. Russel was my salvation from Murdoc's wrath and 2D was just an escape from the world around me," she stared at her thumbs as she twiddled them together, "2D's special to me," she whispered.

The doctor raised an eyebrow in question again, "In what sense, Noodle?"

She rolled her eyes before looking up at him, "Is that relevant?" she snapped.

He blushed slightly under her scrutiny and shook his head. He gave in to his urges and checked his watch: he wasn't sure how much more he could take of the client dominating the conversation with the therapist. Noodle snorted but continued on, "After we separated between albums, I went back to the garbage heap that Kong had become and I cleaned every square inch of the inside of it," she paused for a moment, staring hatefully at the floor beneath her feet, "and the first thing he did when he walked through the door, after several months of waiting, was start a stupid argument with me about how he couldn't contact me while he was gone," Noodle frowned, shaking her head in confusion, "of the three of us why the hell was he concerned about me? Why not 2D or Russel? Why did he care so much about my whereabouts?"

Dr. Lacey jotted down more on his clipboard.

"The arguments continued on after that…most of them petty and annoying until El Manana happened," she said staring at her feet.

The doctor frowned, "Are you speaking of the video, Noodle?" he asked in question, his pen poised and ready above the clipboard.

Noodle raised her head, her teary green eyes staring into his. She nodded, "Yes, the video."

She sighed and sat back in the chair, tilting her face back to stretch her neck and relax before she continued with a sigh, "I was ok with the idea Murdoc convinced Jamie to do for the video. I did want out of the spotlight for a little while so I could focus on other avenues in my life while the others concentrated on another album," Noodle pursed her lips and closed her eyes for another moment; her next statement weighing heavy on her heart and her mind.

"It was finding out that Murdoc had plotted to kill me with that fool, Jimmy McManson, that set off the time bomb between us" she spat, scowling.

Dr. Lacey frowned, "I thought that turned out against Mr. McManson?"

Noodle snorted, _He read the book_.

"It did, but he wasn't completely honest in the book. There _were_ guns and the door was unlocked. I had to fight with Jimmy to get the guns away from him while the tower was starting to go down and then I locked him in the upper part of the windmill. That's why he started panicking," she said, sorrow filling her voice with every word she spoke.

Dr. Lacey's expression went from passive observation to utter shock, "Noodle! That's attempted murder!" he gasped.

Noodle shook her head, "No, the bastard's innocent. Jimmy brought his own guns because he didn't trust Murdoc and the lock broke after Jimmy busted the door open. I had to jam a piece of wood in the door frame to keep him in there in time for me to escape."

Dr. Lacey sighed with relief.

Noodle shook her head and sniffled, "It's still the fact of the matter that he put my life in danger so much in one day. I disappeared from Gorillaz after that. My anger and hatred towards Murdoc had a resonating effect and I wound up losing contact with 2D and Russel in the aftermath," she wiped away a tear, "I miss them."

The therapist sighed after hearing her story, "It seems you don't have much of an issue with 2D or Russel except to clear the air of your lack of communication and your absence. Both of them seem…forgiving, so that's a problem easily solved given the opportunity and time.

Noodle slowly nodded in agreement.

Dr. Lacey sighed, "It's your relationship with Murdoc that is going to take some time and work."

"I don't want to fix it," Noodle spat automatically; "you heard what he did to me!"

"Has he apologized?" he asked, quirking a brow questioningly.

"Of course not!"

"Would it help if he did?"

Noodle opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't bring herself to say no. Instead she said nothing, opting to leave her hopes out of the picture for now and hopefully forever.

Dr. Lacey jotted more notes down on his clipboard before glancing at his watch and sighing with finality, "Well Noodle, that looks like an hour to me," he said, reverting back to the polite therapist with his smile and courtesy, "I'm going to review what you've said for a moment before I call Murdoc in, but for now you can go about your business until…" he glanced at his watch for a moment, "eleven o'clock. How does that sound?"

_Whatever._

"Great," she said standing without another word and walking away from the therapist briskly. He sighed as she walked away from him; it really was a shame he thought.

Noodle ripped the door open and took two steps out of the office before stopping suddenly at the sight of Murdoc leaning out of a chair closest to her. He glanced up at her as she stared back at him like a deer caught in headlights. They stayed that way for a moment before Noodle regained some of her composure and frowned, stomping past him out of the office and muttering, "You're next," as she walked by.

Without a second glance back, Noodle rounded a corner towards the front door and ran smack into 2D's diaphragm.

"Ouch," she reeled back, rubbing her nose but stopped when she made eye contact with the singer. He gave her a bashful smile and suddenly Noodle wasn't so afraid to say she was sorry anymore. With tears forming in her eyes, Noodle sobbed and launched herself at the tall singer, "2D…"

His first instinct was to flinch (and for good reason), until he realized that Noodle didn't launch herself at him to kill him, but instead to hug him. He smiled down at the top of her head, "Ah, Noodle-love…i's awright."

She shook her head, "No, my fight was not with you and I ignored you and Russel anyway," she said into his shirt."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'll admit, I missed yeh too,"

She leaned away from him and smiled, "Do you forgive me? I shouldn't have lost touch."

He shook his head, "Nothin' to forgive, love. No worries," he said with a wink.

She hugged him again and sighed, "I'm glad," she whispered.

They stayed that way for a moment before 2D cleared his throat, "Um, love, the doc said I 'ad to be back by now for a session, so, uh…"

Noodle smiled and shook her head, "No, Murdoc went in. You have to go back with Russel at ten I think. Until then…do you want to go to lunch with me?"

He winked again, "Sure love, I think Russel went to a café already."

Her smile broadened, "Perfect."

With their arms locked around one another, they walked out of the office and into the warm, summer morning of June.

**A/N: Eh, Don't like how I ended it, but it's 4:30 in the morning and I shouldn't have even _started_ this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **♠


	3. Chapter 3

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together, Murdoc of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter Three: Murdoc's Session

Murdoc shifted uncomfortably in the leather chair as the man before him stared him down. He mentally cursed himself for thinking of such a stupid idea and actually going through with it.

Why the hell would someone like him want to go through therapy?

He sighed angrily, _It's for the band…It's for the band…It's for the band…_

His mantra soothed his nerves only slightly, but it wasn't the full truth and he knew it. He knew why he was really hear and for once the Satanist was deathly afraid of the outcome of this day. His attention shifted back to the doctor when he cleared his throat and positioned his pen over the clipboard in his lap.

"Murdoc how old are you?"

_Huh…?_

He frowned, "S'on the paper, mate," he mumbled like it should have been obvious in the first place. The therapist said nothing, just rifled through the stack in his lap until he came across Murdoc's page and glanced over it briefly. Murdoc frowned again when he saw the therapist's eyes widen.

"You're…you're forty-six??" Dr. Lacey sputtered in disbelief, staring at Murdoc. The bassist scowled under the scrutiny of his age and physical appearance and prepared to verbally assault the doctor's own age and looks before Dr. Lacey composed himself and apologized.

"Forgive me…I've never seen anyone of that age look so young before. Impressive, Mr. Niccals."

Murdoc said nothing.

Dr. Lacey cleared his throat, "Ok, Murdoc, tell me, who is the one person in your band that you despise the most," he said, settling his gaze upon Murdoc. Murdoc frowned at that question and shook his head, "I don't despise any of 'em," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

The doctor reeled back slightly at his response, "But your treatment of them suggests that you don't enjoy their company or their personalities. How do you explain that?"

Murdoc shrugged, "Fault lies wit' me I guess…" he mumbled.

Dr. Lacey raised his brow in question, "I beg your pardon?"

Murdoc growled angrily, "There is nothin' wrong with the members of my band. Dullard's annoying, Russel's fat and Noodle's…" his voice faded as he spoke her name and Dr. Lacey's keen eye caught the change in expression when the Satanist said her name. Murdoc recovered quickly though, the pained expression vanishing with a shake of the head as he continued with his explanation, "I treat them the way I treat them, because…that's just how I am," he muttered, wincing at his own words.

Dr. Lacey stared at him, the agony surging through Murdoc crystal clear. Dr. Lacey sighed, this was something he wasn't expecting and he believed the man in front of him wasn't expecting it either.

Murdoc shook his head, "Heavy realization," he said, "when your own band…your…family…wants nothing to do with you or the band and it's _your_ fault," he said, dropping his head, his mind cursing him for being weak.

Murdoc had thought of therapy as a way to make his band forgive him and bring them back together again, without any damage done to him. However…it was having the opposite effect. 2D and Russel had yet to speak to him and the look on Noodle's face made it clear that whatever discussion Dr. Lacey and she had didn't work out too well in his favor. So why was this happening? Why were his immoral barriers being ripped down, leaving his soul vulnerable and susceptible to change?

_Because it's you, you wanker…you drove them away and now you're trying to drive them back by making them think it's their error and not yours. It's you…_

Murdoc had never bothered to self-examine his moral standings, his disposition or his personality; specifically regarding his treatment of his band. He was their leader and he expected complete obedience from all of them. He never once let a thought cross his mind that regarded their feelings, beliefs or…emotions. He never cared.

Now he was paying the price.

The Satanist had not come to this therapy to have his soul examined; and now that it was, he was terrified. He couldn't handle accepting the blame for driving his band and family away, he just couldn't. So he thought to do the one thing that always happened when he was confronted with a conflict of this kind; flee.

Murdoc stood abruptly with the intention of walking out of Dr. Lacey's office, out of Essex, and out of the life of Gorillaz and Murdoc Niccals completely. He could become someone else somewhere where no one would reel back in horror at the person he wanted so desperately to be…

He didn't have the chance to take a step forward, however, when the part of Murdoc's conscience that he'd forced to lie dormant for decades, reeled its face and brought Murdoc back to the world of conscience reasoning.

This was the forty-six year old part of Murdoc that was mature and extremely intelligent; potential Murdoc knew he had, but never bothered to exude since he liked being childish and uncontrollable.

Thankfully, this side of Murdoc that no one had ever witnessed broke through his barriers while the Satanist was at his moral weakest. The battle in his head between what Murdoc wanted to be and the person that he was, was stopped when mature, conscience reasoning applied itself.

_Running away won't get me what I want…I'll lose everything. I love music…but I love making it even more. I can change for that; for my band. If it means keeping us together, than it'd be worth it, right? I can change…_

Murdoc sat down and dropped his face in his hands; his body physically exhausted from the mental war he just fought with himself.

Dr. Lacey's mouth gaped open as he stared in awe at what he was given the pleasure of witnessing. After already being acquainted with the person Murdoc was; and then seeing him come to an even heavier realization than when his band left him was amazing for the therapist. He stood slowly, dropping his clipboard to the chair he was just in, and went to Murdoc, grabbing the man's arm, "The lounge, Murdoc. You need rest."

Murdoc allowed the doctor to assist him in standing and then led him to the soft, plush lounge mere feet away. Murdoc lied down, his nerves pulsating and his muscles twitching as he physically and mentally relaxed. He closed his eyes and listened to everything around him; his body calming down at a fast rate as he was soothed. Dr. Lacey retrieved his papers and the clipboard and sat in another wingback chair next to the lounge Murdoc was lying in. He laid his hand on Murdoc's shoulder and leaned in close to his head, "Do you want another hour?"

Murdoc nodded and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

♠

A couple blocks down from where the doctor's office was located stood a small café. Serving sandwiches and soup with tables inside and outside, it attracted little attention from most passersby except for those hungry enough to stop.

Outside in a table off to the corner sat 2D, Noodle and Russel, the three sitting close together; smiling and laughing and generally enjoying each other's company renewed. Suddenly the three of them stopped their conversation and reached into their pockets and each pulled out their cell phones and read the text message sent by Murdoc:

_Docs givin' me another hour. Russ and 2D come back at eleven. Noodle, come back at one._

Noodle quietly sighed, flipping her phone shut and gently shoving it back into her pocket. Russel and 2D exchanged glances concerning the text message, but neither spoke; they followed suit and put their phones away as well. All three were silent for a brief moment before Russel cleared his throat and smiled at Noodle, "So baby girl, where are you living?"

Noodle blushed and looked away from him before answering, "Um, actually I don't live in Essex anymore…" she said shyly.

Russel shrugged, "That's ok, I don't think any of us stayed in Essex. 'D went back to Crawley with his folks—"

"Near my folks, mate. _Near_," 2D annunciated.

Russel rolled his eyes, "Yea, 'D got his own place. Anyways, I went to London and God only knows where Muds went. Probably Spain this time around…"

Noodle still looked bashful. She wasn't sure how Russel would take to this very well so she opted to cut her losses and just blurt it out, "I moved to Ireland," she said quickly.

Russel and 2D's eyes widened marginally. Ireland? How the hell had she pulled that off? Russel took it in stride, though, and smiled, placing his hand on hers.

"You're a big girl now. I'm not about to tell you where to live or where not to live."

Noodle smiled back at both of them, "It's in a place on the West coast called Easkey. Lots of surfers there, but it's quiet and remote," she said.

"Surfers! I've always wanted to surf!!! Can I come to Ireland with you, Noodle?" 2D exclaimed, after just popping one of his pills. Noodle chuckled, shaking her head and deciding not to remind 2D that he couldn't swim very well, "I guess, 'D, but I was thinking about coming back to Essex so I could stay close to you guys. Gorillaz hasn't ended yet, has it?"

Russel shrugged, "As much as I hate to say it, I think that's up to our "sovereign" leader."

Noodle snorted, "You mean the one who needed therapy more than the three of us combined? No thanks, I'd rather not work with him again," she said with a scowl.

2D pouted, "But Noodle, it's Muds. We can't be Gorillaz without him."

Before Noodle could speak, Russel broke in, in agreement with 2D, "He's right. In fact, Gorillaz can't be Gorillaz if any of us left. We're not the "replaceable" type of band," he said looking at both of them.

Noodle sighed, dropping her head, "You're right. I just don't want to be around him anymore…but Gorillaz is my life," she looked up and placed a hand on both men on either side of her, "our life."

They smiled in agreement with her and nodded before she said, "I think we need to get back together. Bring Gorillaz back to life."

They both nodded again, but 2D frowned and said, "But where will we live? Kong's destroyed; there's nothing left for us there."

Noodle shook her head, "This will be the renaissance period for the Gorillaz. A complete and total rebirth."

**A/N: AAAAH! Another chapter! Yay for me! Thank you for all the support you've given me throughout this endeavor. I probably would have stopped short the first chapter if not for you, the readers and reviewers! Thanks! **♠

**REQUEST OF REVIEWERS: I'm stealing this idea from another author over in the Justice League section, BUT, I was wondering if you, the reviewers, wouldn't mind telling me where you're from.**

**You know, what country or if you're from the U.S. what state and so on. I'm just curious to see where my readers are coming from! If you're not comfortable saying you're location in a review, just send me a message! Thanks! **♠


	4. Chapter 4

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together, Murdoc of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter Four: Murdoc's Session Continued

"It sounds like a lot of your bitterness and hatred towards people derives from how your father treated you," Dr. Lacey said with a frown, his mouth covered by the bridge his fingers made.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, "It's so great to know tha' for wot I'm paying yeh, yeh managed to come up with that synopsis, doc. I spouted off my life's history for nothin'…" he muttered in irritation, adjusting himself on the lounge and looking away. He'd spent half an hour of the extra hour he had been given explaining why he acted the way he did. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary; most kids with a verbally and physically abusive father usually turned out the same way. Murdoc didn't really want his resentful and angry demeanor to affect the relationship he had with his band mates, though.

He sighed and tugged at the white shirt he was wearing, "Isn't 'ere some prescription yeh can give meh to make meh…_not_ angry and cruel?" He asked, cocking his neck and staring at the doctor.

Dr. Lacey quirked his brow at the question.

Murdoc sighed and turned his head away again, "Awright…dumb question, fine. But 'ere 'as to be somethin' I can do to change how I act."

The therapist took this opportunity to roll his own eyes. For being an intelligent adult, the man before him was being rather dense. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat, "Murdoc it sounds to me like you really want to change."

"Another point for the doc," Murdoc muttered sarcastically.

Dr. Lacey continued, "So just do it. Change your demeanor."

Murdoc looked back at the doctor, "Don't talk to meh like it's supposed to be tha' easy," he growled.

The doctor grinned and leaned forward, "But it is that easy, Murdoc. All you have to do to change how you act towards your friends is be _mindful_ of your thoughts and words. Think before you speak. You, and only you, can stop yourself from verbally abusing someone. It can't be done medicinally," he said, leaning back when he finished speaking.

Murdoc thought about what Dr. Lacey had just said for a moment. It sounded easy…but practical. He did have the tendency to say just about anything without an intelligent thought about it. Maybe if he just thought about what he said before he said…and tried to say something _nice_ for a change…

Murdoc nodded, "Sounds good, doc. Thanks."

Dr. Lacey smiled at the man and checked his watch, "Well, Mr. Niccals, we have twenty minutes left of your session. How about we talk about Noodle?"

Murdoc frowned at the doctor, "Wot about 'er?"

"Noodle and _you_, the relationship you two have," he said, his pen poised.

Murdoc opened his mouth to snap at the doctor and close the subject right there, but he stopped himself.

He should try doing what the doc said…thinking before he said something hateful or stupid. Of course the doc knew something was going on with Noodle and him, so there's no denying it, to him at least. Hopefully the doc would honor patient-therapist confidentiality. Otherwise…

Murdoc sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes. As good as it was for him, he wasn't keen on bleeding his heart out to the doctor again, regardless of the time span. He was an evil man wasn't he? Why bother?

_Oh stop it…_

Murdoc shook the responding thought away at the risk of calling himself a closet homosexual and glanced at the doctor, "Noodle's…special to the band," he started, mentally patting himself on the back for starting off on a good note.

"This isn't an exclusive interview about your band, Murdoc. I want to know how _you_ feel about her," he said with the intention of being obvious. Murdoc growled; he didn't like spilling his emotions out like this. He could just say no to the bastard and be done with it.

_But then it wouldn't be real. It's not real until you say it. Then it's done and there's no turning back._

"She's special…to meh," he mumbled, looking out the window of the office to the parking lot. He reminisced (verbally) on when his feelings started. Beforehand, Noodle had just been Noodle. The kid guitarist of the most rockin' band in the world; his co-worker, his band mate and on some occasions his friend. He never looked at her as someone that would provide any kind of emotional or physical support. He disregarded finding support for his feelings and he used women as a tool to slake his physical needs. Noodle regarded this situation the same way; a silent agreement between the two of them. She never offered him a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen and he never asked. The physical aspect was left alone. Because of this, Murdoc never regarded her as a potential threat to break down his concrete barriers that led to his feelings and emotions and she never showed signs of caring: ever.

So why did Murdoc Niccals suddenly start feeling something more for _young _Noodle? Well regardless of whether Murdoc is a saint or a sinner in the future, he will always view one of two aspects of women first before pondering on the other: their physical features. Noodle, thankfully, had started to bud into a woman when she turned sixteen. She became thicker around her waist and hips and her breasts went from slowly growing to rapidly growing. She became a woman of curves instead of a girl with corners to her body. Her face changed to one with more feminine beauty and her hair seemed softer and thicker.

Murdoc, of course, took notice.

This is when his sexual prowess started steering him towards Noodle. Fortunately, for everyone, this is a controllable instinct of Murdoc's regardless of the fact that he seems to let his prowess wander to just about anyone. When the Satanist started to realize that it was _Noodle_ that was arousing him and not the big-breasted broad standing almost in front of her at a band party in a club in Essex, Murdoc took great haste in avoiding giving in to his desires. Lord only knows what a big, angry, possessed, black man can do to someone like Murdoc…

So Noodle had grown up to be a hottie. So what? He could deal with it and just steal a glance at her body with her "daddy" wasn't around. And this worked for a few months until one night when the bassist realized that he wasn't satisfied anymore by just taking _any_ woman to bed. Every now and then he'd glance at Noodle as she walked by him at Kong and realize that he wanted that forbidden fruit the young guitarist had. _She _was untouched and pure and suddenly the Satanist wanted that.

But that's bullshit. _He_ was the snake tempting Adam and Eve to eat the apple. He wasn't supposed to back down from his stand as the tempter and say, "Oh screw you two _I_ want the apple!!"

Everyone's lives would have been easier and that was just _too_ simple for him.

As much as he wanted the apple, Murdoc resisted like a good boy. At eighteen, Noodle's legs were curvier and her micro mini skirts were shorter while Murdoc masturbated like a fourteen-year-old boy coming out of puberty. By now, the band had been separated for three years and the bassist only saw Noodle in magazine pictures. Even still, it was enough to drive him crazy. The Satanist no longer took women to his bed (as frequently) as before. Instead he became almost obsessive with finding a way to stop thinking about the young guitarist. Porn was a relief for a while (a long while, actually) and suddenly Murdoc became more acquainted with the strip joints around town.

It wasn't until Noodle turned nineteen did Murdoc realize that he was more than just physically attracted to her. Russel, out of sheer decency, called the Satanist to let him know that his band mates weren't dead. Although Murdoc was an unappreciative dick about the entire phone call, he was relieved to hear from at least one of them. He wasn't interested about Russel or 2D, but the news he heard about Noodle set him over his emotional edge.

She had a boyfriend.

Russel, for some reason, refused to disclose to Murdoc Noodle's whereabouts, but he did say that wherever she was, she'd met someone. Russel had made a point to call all of his band mates and check up on them and was relieved to hear that they (2D and Noodle) were ok. 2D was with his folks and Noodle had moved away from Kong (she wouldn't say where) and met a guy there. She had her own place, and her own life, and was very happy according to what she said. Russel passed this one to Murdoc, aside from not knowing where she was, and then left it at that.

Murdoc was livid.

He became completely enraged over the whole situation. She belonged to him anyway didn't she? She'd been addressed to him! And she couldn't just ignore her band commitments like that for some wanker!

All of these thoughts were off-base and irrelevant to the real reason for Murdoc's anger. A few months after receiving this news, he called the band together for therapy.

Unbeknownst to Murdoc, Noodle's relationship had started six months before Russel had been told and ended three weeks afterward.

♠

Dr. Lacey discreetly glanced at his watch while he stretched the muscles in his writing hand. He'd been jotting down so many notes while Murdoc spouted off the history of his feelings Noodle that he completely forgot the time. He cleared his throat, upsetting the emotional silence that had filled the room for the past twenty-five minutes. He didn't see Murdoc's small flinch, but the Satanist did look his way.

"Murdoc we are out of time for this session, but I would like to talk to you more about Noodle," he said with a gentle smile.

Murdoc sighed and stood, stretching his joints and muscles, "I don't know doc," he said before walking past the therapist to the door. He pulled his shirt down over his stomach when it had bunched up around his midriff when he stretched and opened the door to the waiting room and reception office. He paused after he opened the door and saw 2D and Russel sitting across from each other in the waiting chairs outside the office. The pair glanced up at Murdoc when they heard the door open and for once the Satanist didn't know what to say to his band mates. He let rational thought take over and so far he was mentally censoring at least a dozen derogatory statements that could be said to each of them, but he was left with nothing positive to say. 2D smiled at the bassist, coming down from a recent pill while Russel just stared at him.

Logical thinking began to take place in Murdoc's head and he realized saying something pleasant might scare them, literally. Instead he cleared his throat and mumbled, "Where's Noodle?" with no malice or anger touching the simple question.

The simple question's lack of bitterness and brutality did not go past the drummer and he quirked his brow in question while 2D didn't realize the difference and just grinned some more and pointed out the office door, "She's still at a café a couple blocks down from 'ere," he said. Murdoc just nodded and slowly walked out of the office past the pair. Russel stared at Murdoc's back, a queer expression on his face.

There's no way two hours of therapy had _that_ much effect on him…

"Stuart Tusspot?" Dr. Lacey called from his office, "You're next."

2D started biting his fingernails, "Russ, I'm scared! I don't wana go in 'ere!"

Russel rolled his white eyes, "'D it's not like a normal doctor's office, and he isn't going to poke you with anything. Now just go," he said, standing and picking the lanky singer up by his collar and shoving him towards the door. 2D rubbed his arms while sheepishly walking into the office. He looked back longingly at the big drummer.

Russel sighed, "I'll be right out here, 'D," he said sarcastically. 2D smiled, though, taking Russel's sarcastic encouragement seriously and getting enough stamina to walk inside the office, the door silently closing behind him.

Russel sighed and sat down in his chair.

♠

At the café, Noodle was on the phone long distance with one of her distant neighbors to check on her house.

"Was everything ok in the kitchen? I had a leak by the kitchen window that I had to fix last week and I wanted to make sure it stayed together. Oh, ok you didn't see any water? Good, good. Well, I should be back late tonight I hope, I'm not planning on staying the night here and my flights at six. Is the therapy working? I have no clue yet, Mary, I've only talked to the therapist once and it seemed more annoying than successful—"

At this point a somber looking Murdoc walked up to the table where she was sitting outside and stood in front of her table. Noodle's mouth hung open for a moment before she shook her head and regained some composure.

"I'm sorry, Mary, I have to pay my tab. I'll call you back when I'm at the airport. Thank you for keeping an eye on my house. Bye," she hung up the phone quickly, her eyes never leaving Murdoc's. He stared back at her, the two of them silent for a long moment, as if this was a long awaited reunion between the two; a reunion that was wanted and feared…by both.

Noodle swallowed the rock that was in her throat and whispered without her eyes ever leaving his, "You can sit down."

He licked his lips nervously and looked away long enough to grab the chair next to her and pull it away from the table so he could sit down. This caused Noodle to break her stare as well and frown. Murdoc never licked his lips like that, never in a nervous manner. Her eyes did a double-take on his chest when she noticed his shirt was rather tight around his body and his torso was divided by well-defined abdominal muscles.

Noodle looked away suddenly the moment the thought crossed her mind. Getting distracted by _him_ was the last thing she wanted to happen right now. Much to Noodle's misfortune, Murdoc wasted no time in making her feel more uncomfortable and awkward.

"So…why are yeh goin' to the airport?" he asked as calmly as possible. Noodle didn't take notice to his change in attitude since she was just taking his demeanor as feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

She pursed her lips, looking at everything but him, "Um, so I can go back home after the sessions are over," she said quietly, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. Murdoc nodded, feeling just as weird as she was before he mumbled again, "Where's 'ome?"

Noodle sighed in slight defeat, "Ireland."

Murdoc raised an eyebrow, partly in shock and partly in confusion at the answer Noodle had just given him, "Why Ireland?" he asked.

She shrugged and fought with herself so she wouldn't bite her nails, "Get away from everything…"

The awkward tension between the two would have been painfully obvious to anyone sitting around them that knew their situation, but to either of them it was just an uncomfortable reunion between band mates and nothing more.

Murdoc rubbed his neck, another out-of-character trait of Murdoc that made Noodle frown, but stay silent. She just assumed that he was nervous and this is how he acted when he was nervous. Murdoc wasn't really the type of person that showed emotions of fear and weakness to anyone else so Noodle was clueless about his real feelings at this moment.

"Are yeh comin' back to England?" he asked, glancing at her sideways. Noodle bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. This was a question she thought she'd already answered, but when faced with the person that was her primary reason for moving to another country, suddenly her original answer didn't seem like the appropriate one. She shrugged and looked down at her feet underneath the table. Next to her outstretched legs were his bunched up ones, long and lanky underneath the table and his usual black boots positioned parallel to his seat. Noodle had to physically fight herself to keep from smiling at how ridiculous he looked. Obviously he'd gotten taller and his own legs couldn't fit under a table anymore, making him extremely large and lanky much like their singer.

She shrugged in response to his question, "I'm thinking about it. I'm not sure. Most of it will depend on how today goes," she said honestly. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Noodle frowned for the third time as she watched Murdoc fight with himself to find the right words to say.

_I can't believe how nervous he's acting…what the hell is going on?_

He cleared his throat for good measure and adjusted himself in his seat, "Um…I…I wanted to say…'at I'm…I'm sorry for treating yeh the way I did for all those years, love…" he stumbled saying the words, but the effect rang true to Noodle. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open shamelessly after what she'd just witnessed.

Murdoc apologized. _To her_. A rare event in itself (if it'd ever happened before to begin with) and she'd been the beneficiary of it all.

Her anger didn't leave, but her hatred for him did. No longer was he the prick that thought an address signified ownership, no longer was he a sovereign dictator of a musical band, and no longer was he the abusive bastard that had verbally tormented her. Murdoc had changed into something else.

_A man_, she thought with some delight. She realized at that moment that Murdoc had matured after just two hours of talking to Dr. Lacey.

Noodle smiled back at the bassist and nodded, "Thank you, Murdoc," she said. He wasn't forgiven, completely, and she still wasn't sure about her…feelings, but this was a positive step.

Murdoc smirked back at her, _one small step…_

**A/N: Thank God. I was getting a little disappointed with myself with all of those short chapters!**

**Ok! I'm excited to see where all of you are from! Got some people hailing from the States and Europe! I don't know why, but that is so exciting for me! Please, for those of you that haven't reviewed, let me know where you're from! Enjoy! **♠


	5. Chapter 5

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together, Murdoc of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter Five: 2D's Session

Dr. Lacey glanced at his watch for the hundredth time that day and grinned to himself.

_Three hours of these people and **this** is where it gets interesting…_

True to what was said before, Dr. Lacey had read "Rise of the Ogre," but he never fully understood the story behind…2D. There were the eyes…? If there were any in his head at all, and then his hair; a brilliant azure ball of spikes sitting on top of his head. His missing teeth and of course:

The seemingly empty space between the poor man's ears.

The therapist was sure this man before him had to be intelligent on some level and he was bound to find out what level that was…even though that had nothing to do with his undertaking of this...family.

2D sat nervously in the big leather chair in front of the therapist, still convinced he was going to get a shot of some sort. He'd hastily declined the lounge chair; doctor's made you lay down before giving you a shot and he was _not_ getting a shot today…

The lanky singer twiddled his shaky fingers as he glanced around the office. Despite the three-quarters of air filling up most of his head, 2D knew he didn't really need to be there. It was only a matter of telling the doc that and speeding out the door before the hour was up.

Dr. Lacey coughed gently, which wasn't gentle at all to 2D since he flinched so hard he gasped slightly. Dr. Lacey offered him a smile, "Stuart…can I call you Stuart?" he asked almost mockingly.

2D shrugged, "S'my name," he muttered. His black eyes stared into Dr. Lacey's and for a brief moment the therapist suspected that maybe the doped-up state was just an act.

He shook the thought away and continued, "Alright, Stuart, tell me what kind of problems you, personally, are facing with the other members of Gorillaz."

2D shrugged again, "Nuffin' really," he said, "Except tha' we're not togetha as a band anymore."

Dr. Lacey frowned, "You don't have a personal dispute with any of them? Not even Murdoc?"

2D shook his head, "Nah, we're all mates no matter how far apart we are," he said, smiling softly as he thought to himself.

The doctor scowled at him, "How can you not hate that man? Look what he's done to you over the years! The physical and verbal abuse and taking away most of your relationships…and look at what he did to your face!"

It was too late at that point. The blow had been dealt and Dr. Lacey slowly realized the biggest error he'd ever made in his life.

2D flinched at Dr. Lacey's last statement before slowly raising his head and dealing the arrogant doctor a deadly scowl.

In all his years being alive…Dr. Robert Lacey had never seen such a horrifying sight like 2D _angry_.

The singer stood slowly until he towered above the shivering doctor, all six feet, seven inches of him. He clenched his fists, "I've _seen_ meh face, doc. I see it everyday. I may be slow in the 'ead and 'ard on the eyes, but I'm not as ignorant as yeh people think," he said, clenching his fists together to keep from unleashing his anger on the small man in front of him. He scowled down his nose at the doctor, "I 'appen to know tha' yeh just crossed a _legal_ line 'ere, doc. Yeh not s'posed to get personal wit' yeh clients and I'm pretty sure yeh just expressed a biased opinion between two of yeh clients."

2D had the petrified doctor by the balls and was slowly squeezing. If the singer so desired, he could ruin the therapist's career forever and never think twice about it. A therapist is there to direct and assist, but is never supposed to express favored opinions between one client and another or get personal with one.

As angry as the singer was, however, he knew in his heart that he would never ruin this man's career. It wasn't in his nature to be cruel and ruthless to others, no matter how deserving they are and no matter how much they walked all over him. So, with an exhausted sigh, 2D backed away from the trembling doctor and sat himself back down in the leather chair. He straightened his spine and tilted his neck, the joints shifting with a small –pop– before he sighed in relaxation.

Dr. Lacey had no idea what just happened. 2D had just spelled out accountable reasons to throw the man's career away after he'd just blatantly insulted him and then out of nowhere just sat down calm as ever. What the hell just happened?

Dr. Lacey swallowed the dry lump in his throat, "M-M-Mr. Tusspot…do you t-think it's possible that y-you may be bipolar?" he stuttered, still frightened out of his wits.

2D shook his head, "I don't like being insulted by someone who doesn't know anythin' about meh or who I am. Murdoc is like a brother…and brother's can be forgiven. Same goes fo' Noodle and Russ," 2D frowned, "Yeh don't 'ave tha' luxury, though. Yo' on thin ice," he said, pointing at the doctor with the same deadly stare as before.

The doctor swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat and nodded. He sighed in relief, tears almost escaping his eyes. He fully realized and understood how fortunate he was to still have his job at this very instant. 2D could have had him fired and turned into nobody with just a snap of his fingers…but he didn't.

The therapist suddenly realized his error in spouting off his feelings about 2D's situation. Of course 2D had more right than any of them to be angry at the world. He was abused and taken advantage day in and day out, but the singer understood that the folly of men was their ignorance and instead of battling with everyone for his rights as a person he just took the abuse and lived on with his life, doing what he loved.

2D watched the doctor fidget in his chair. He started to feel guilty about yelling at the doctor, but the man _had_ crossed a line and he probably deserved more than the little scare the singer had just given him. 2D grinned to himself; he could already hear Murdoc screaming in his ear to have the man fired and ruin his life. That no insult dealt to _any_ member of Gorillaz could be taken lightly. Yea…that's what Murdoc would have said.

2D's feelings were already healed and the insult well on its way to being forgotten. 2D knew his looks were unusual. He received more questions and compliments than insults; and he was expecting the insults in the first place. And for someone who had a hard time making intelligent conversation, 2D knew more about how to deal with the hardships of life than anyone else. He knew what the result would be if he defended himself every time Murdoc came at him, physically or verbally. One of them, or both of them, would wind up getting killed. Murdoc wasn't the type to back away from anything and when put in the same situation, neither would 2D. But 2D liked Murdoc, just like he liked Russel and Noodle and he'd rather get walked all over than lose his band mates and family.

2D's attention was drawn back to the now sweating doctor and the singer decided to humor the poor therapist and give him something to do. The singer cleared his throat and leaned back in the leather chair, laying his ankle over his right thigh and bringing his fingers together, "'ow do yeh think people stereotype meh, doc?"

Dr. Lacey flinched when 2D spoke and stared at him as if he was a ghost, "W-What?"

"Be 'onest," 2D said, "'ow do yeh think people see meh? Intelligent? Mildly retarded?"

The therapist was still shaking slightly, but he thought for a moment before answering, "Probably slow…" he muttered unsure.

2D nodded, "Yea, tha's the pills. I 'ave horrible migraines eva since I fell out of tha' tree when I was a kid," he smiled and pointed to his hair, "Tha's where the blue comes from, too."

The singer noticed that the doctor was still confused and wary, but he continued on. He had forty minutes left of his session and a little repetition of his life wouldn't do any damage. After all, the singer couldn't gripe about anyone or complain. Being hateful wasn't healthy, anyways.

"Anyway, I'm a little slow in some cases, but I 'ave been called a musical genius before. Tha's why Murdoc values meh so much. I'm great with music. I get in this zone when I'm making music and I just come up with all kinds of great tunes. S'awesome," he said with a smile. Just the thought of singing again into a recorder or syncing his keyboard or voice with a bass or guitar…or the drums…it gave him chills. He missed it so much. The adrenaline rush he got whenever his voice shouted with the climax of the song…it was amazing.

The doctor smiled softly when he saw 2D lose himself in his musical world. It was beautiful…how passionate he was about his life's work. It's a shame Gorillaz wasn't together…

Dr. Lacey felt horrible about the foolish thing he said. He was, however, overwhelmingly thankful that he made such an error in the presence of Stuart Tusspot instead of one of the others.

He had a feeling the other three wouldn't have been so forgiving of him.

♠

Back at the café, the awkwardness between Noodle and Murdoc had settled between them and conversation was getting harder to conduct; with long silences filling in the gap between them. Murdoc took the time through one of these awkward silences to examine how different Noodle looked from the last time he'd seen her when she was sixteen.

Her hair was still choppy, but it was longer and lay around her breasts in layers. Her breasts…Murdoc blushed and glanced away for safety. They'd definitely grown _a lot_ larger than last time as was revealed by the low-neck top she wore. She had on no make-up, which he appreciated, but had a sun-kissed glow from lying on the beach everyday. Murdoc looked away and smiled. She looked good, _real_ good. Better than he did, or so he thought. The most he'd done with his time during the separation was work out and smoke less. This caused his skin to return to a natural, tan color rather than the olive green skin tone he had before. His eyes remained mismatched, but his nails had been trimmed to a normal size for a man. His change in appearance hadn't been geared towards bettering himself. It came more from boredom of his usual appearance and boredom in general.

Noodle had noticed the physical differences. He wasn't a candidate for a body builder's showcase, but his physique had changed to a more muscular one, slightly. She was pleased to see that he'd done something useful and cleaned up while the four of them were apart.

While Noodle gave Murdoc the once-over, a lingering thought fluttered across her mind that caused to her scowl as it reminded her of her current situation. She cleared her throat, grabbing his attention so he'd face her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

He glanced at her suspiciously before nodding and saying, "Sure, love."

Noodle bit her lip for a moment before speaking with a sigh, "Why did you call us here? For this…therapy and everything…why'd you do it?" she asked, staring at him.

Murdoc stared back at her. This was his moment of truth. The life altering moment he'd been dreading and hoping for in the same instance. He took a deep breath, Noodle's eyes darting to expanding muscles of his chest, before he sighed, "I wanted yeh all back with meh again," he said, "I wanted Gorillaz back and I knew, deep down, tha' wouldn't happen until I did something different to make yeh all believe I was serious."

Noodle watched him shift uncomfortably in the metal chair he sat in. She was starting to hate how much he fidgeted when he was put under pressure. He never used to do this before; critics and the press could push the toughest questions in his face and he'd stay blasé the whole time. Now…now he was acting like a nervous wreck. She sighed, almost out of pity, "It's going to take more than family therapy to convince some of us that you'll be tolerable to live with a third time around," she said softly, feeling a little guilty because she knew that statement would be a harsh blow to his ego even though she knew he'd try to hide it.

And hide it he did. He was a little hurt and offended at what she said…but the truth hurt sometimes. He silently commended her for being honest with him, which was another step in a positive direction. She wasn't being hostile towards him and so far there was a small chance that she would move back for the sake of the band. Murdoc mentally sighed and ran his tongue across his teeth under his lips while he thought. He was a long way off from getting what he wanted…what he _really_ wanted and he had the mindset to just be selfish and drop it on her like a bomb.

That was a bad idea though…and he knew it.

"Open your mouth," he heard her say and he reeled back at the question with a questioning expression plastered on his face.

"Huh?" he asked. She was staring at his mouth with a delicate frown and he started to realize what she wanted to see. He snorted with a laugh and smirked, spreading his lips to reveal a straight row of pearly, white fangs. Noodle's mouth dropped open as she stared at his clean teeth. Murdoc wasn't the type of person to change himself just on a whim. There was a time when he _liked_ being a dirty old man. The word dirty defining Murdoc with puke-green skin, piss-yellow teeth and nails that could rival a cocaine-addict's. Why would Murdoc suddenly change?

Noodle shook herself out of her stupor with a gasp, "Don't tell me you were _that_ bored that you had your teeth cleaned," she said in amazement, still staring at his mouth.

He shrugged, leaning back in the metal chair with a painful grimace, "I liked bein' dirty, but I like keepin' all of meh teeth where they belong a lot more," he said with a snort.

Noodle shook her head, smirking, "Is there anything that hasn't changed about you?" she asked, almost a little hopeful. He smirked again, his eyebrows shooting up suggestively as his lips slowly spread and a long, pink tongue slipped out of his mouth. It reached down to his throat before curling outward. Noodle gasped upon seeing the elongated muscle, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. She stared at the long tongue for a moment, an absolutely naughty thought crashing through her mind like desperate lovers through a bedroom door. The blush darkened enough for Murdoc to notice before she turned her head away and her hair fell over her cheeks. Upon noticing Murdoc's tongue quickly slipped back inside his mouth and he glanced at her questioningly.

Noodle avoided eye contact with him for a long while so he decided to drop the issue. Better not to start something neither of them was ready to delve into anyway. After a moment she cleared her throat and smiled softly at him, "It's good to see you haven't changed everything about you."

He smirked again, "Well, then I wouldn't be Murdoc Niccals now would I, love?" he said, tilting his head to the side and staring at her.

She shook her head, "No…you'd be a stranger than."

He nodded at her before a blonde waitress with a white-collared shirt and a tie walked up to their table, pulling out a notepad and pen from her apron and smiling at Murdoc, "Can I get you anything, hon?" she asked.

He looked down at the table where the menus were positioned underneath the glass. He pursed his lips for a moment, perusing the menu thoughtfully. Finally he looked up at the blonde waitress and ordered, "Water."

Both the waitress and Noodle reeled back at his answer but neither said anything; the waitress wrote down what he said with a queer glance aimed his way before clearing her throat and turning to Noodle, "Do you need anything else?"

Noodle shook her head, "Just a refill if it's not too much trouble."

"What'd you have?"

There was a pause before Noodle said, "Water," with a chuckle.

The waitress glanced from one to the other with a questioning look before saying, "I'll just bring a pitcher and a glass for you, sir," and then walked away.

Noodle leaned forward towards Murdoc and pointed at a spot on the menu. He glanced down where her finger was and saw the alcohol menu before glancing back up at her with a shrug. She raised her brow at him, "Did you miss that part?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No."

Noodle's brow went up further.

He rolled his eyes, "I was tryin' not to be stewed during the therapy."

Noodle chuckled, "I see. So you'll be hitting the bars afterwards?"

He shrugged, "Depending on how the sessions go, maybe," he said.

The waitress came back out with a pitcher of ice water and a glass for Murdoc. He nodded at her before she left and picked up the pitcher, refilling Noodle's before filling his own.

Noodle tilted her head and stared at him thoughtfully. He really wanted them all back. But coming back to England and living with the band again would be a huge risk to take. She'd have to sell her house and pack up all her things to move back and all she'd be riding on is a small hope that Murdoc wouldn't revert to his evil ways once all of them were together again. She wasn't sure if it was worth it…

_Gorillaz…Gorillaz could be back in the spotlight again and we could make another album. We could be a band again instead of just individuals._

She bit her lip. She wanted it, among other things, but she was afraid to take the risk. She was afraid of getting burned again by bitter disappointment again.

She shook the disturbing thought from her head again and sighed, changing the subject of the therapy, "So where are you living?" she asked.

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "In a flat just a few miles down the road," he said.

Noodle frowned, "You stayed in Essex?"

He nodded.

"Where's your Winnebago?"

"Totaled it."

_Figures…_

Noodle sighed, "Do I even want to know," she asked, shaking her head. He shook his head back at her and the subject was dropped.

Suddenly Noodle's phone rang and vibrated inside her pocket and she pulled out the phone, flipping it open and reading the text message from Russel. She snapped the phone shut and put it away, "It's twelve, Russ is going in for his session."

At that moment 2D walked up to where the two were sitting with a goofy grin and a wave. He plopped down in a seat next to Murdoc, "Wot's goin' on," he asked.

Noodle shrugged, "Murdoc and I were just catching up. Russel just told me he was going in to his session."

Murdoc glanced at 2D, "Did yeh get out early or somethin'?" he asked.

2D nodded, "I think I bored tha' doc guy so he let meh go early."

Noodle laughed and shook her head at the singer. She then stood and stretched the kinks out of her body from sitting for hours. 2D smiled up at her, but Murdoc's eyes darted to the six inches of exposed skin between the hem of her top and the waist band on her mini skirt. The guitarist glanced at her watch, "Well, I'm going to shop for a little bit before Russ finishes and we all have to go back," she said glancing between Murdoc and 2D.

2D pouted, "But I was hopin' we could spend some time togetha' before yeh went back to Ireland tonight, love."

"Yeh not to good to shop wit' yeh old mates are yeh, love?" Murdoc asked with a smirk, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to its full length before quickly sneaking back inside his mouth. Noodle, of course, blushed again.

She shook her head, "I guess not, I just assumed you two wouldn't want to shop with me. I mean, I'm not browsing the mall for kicks I'm actually shopping for _me_," she said with emphasis. Both men nodded and she rolled her eyes, remembering the last shopping trip she had with her band mates. After the first five minutes, they got bored and left her in the store to go browse the mall for their own interests.

She shrugged, "If you insist."

Murdoc stood, "We do, love. Wait 'ere with 2D a minute," he said, backing away from her and walking inside the café. 2D stood as well and smiled, reaching over and hugging Noodle from the side.

"I missed yeh, Noods," he said, using her old nickname from when she was a kid.

She smiled back at him, "I missed you, too, 2D. How'd therapy go?"

He shrugged, "Borin' and pointless. Nothin' interesting."

She nodded when Murdoc came out of the café closing his wallet and sticking it in his back pocket. Noodle snorted with a smirk when he walked up, "What'd you do, get her number?"

He shook his head seriously, "No I paid the check," he said matter-of-factly.

Noodle's mouth dropped open and she pointed at the table, "But…you didn't eat," she said slowly.

He shrugged, "You did."

Noodle stared at him for a while. Murdoc was the king of every penny-pincher that ever lived. You needed fifty-cents to get a soda? Too bad. He never offered or supplied _anyone_ with money, even his band mates. Now? Now he was paying the tab for her lunch…

She smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded when 2D snorted, "Yeh must've won the lottery or somethin', mate. Yeh never pay for anythin' yeh don't 'ave to!" he said with a chuckle.

Noodle laughed and looped her arms with Murdoc's and 2D's, guiding them away from the café and towards the mall a block away, "Well then I guess he can buy my clothes!"

**A/N: Uggh…I'm going to bed. Hope you enjoyed!** ♠


	6. Chapter 6

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together, Murdoc of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter Six: Russel's Session

"How are you doing today Russel?"

The big man shrugged, staring at a random spot on the floor in front of him, "Same as everyday…" he muttered.

Dr. Lacey sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his sore eyes. This man was beyond any help the therapist could give him. Situational trauma? Possession? A brutal exorcism by death itself? There was no way in hell Dr. Lacey had enough knowledge let alone a high enough degree in psychology to help this man.

The usual procedures went through when Murdoc signed his band up for therapy. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. One thing Dr. Lacey required of all his patients was a detailed history of any therapy they'd had in the past; be it physical or psychological. Noodle, Murdoc and 2D had none, but Russel was on the agenda for several world renowned psychologists and therapists since he was in his mid-twenties; since the incident with the shoot-out and Del possessing him.

Dr. Lacey shook his head. He wasn't supposed to cure this man's mental instability…only his personal issues with his family…band mates…people.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the drummer's white eyes. It was said that his eyes were white while he's possessed. And if his friend, Del, was no longer stuck between life and death...

Than what was he possessed by now?

The therapist shook his head again. _Never mind what's possessing his body…focus on his issues with his friends…_

He cleared his throat, "Is Murdoc your main issue, Mr. Hobbs? Or do you have a personal dispute with Noodle and 2D as well?"

Russel shook his head, "I miss them all…I missed all of them so much…why did they have to leave, man," Dr. Lacey gasped upon seeing tears drop onto the floor at his feet from the big man's eyes. Russel's lip trembled as an onslaught of tears followed his single statement.

It's been said, time and time again, that Noodle was the glue that kept Gorillaz together. This is somewhat true, but mostly false. The young guitarist was the personality and liveliness that Gorillaz and Kong needed, and when she left, Kong and Gorillaz fell apart.

But it was Russel who kept the band together. He was the big brother in the disputes between his band mates and he was the surrogate father to an orphaned Japanese girl that was shipped in a FedEx crate speaking only one word of English. Russel made sure his new family was fed and clean, and even in some cases, clothed. He made sure their arrival was early to interviews and photo shoots and that everything was organized in a timely manner. He took care of the bank account for the band so nothing was squandered and handled management whenever there was a dispute concerning them.

_Russel_ was the backbone of Gorillaz; musically and realistically. A Gorillaz song isn't a Gorillaz song without a groove and the best kind of groove comes from a steady drum.

Dr. Lacey watched Russel's emotions tear him to pieces. After all he did for his family; all that he did subconsciously just to keep them stable and together was put to waste. 2D may not have had any issues with them, but he still needed time to himself. Noodle hated Murdoc and Murdoc had hated everyone so they left too. But Russel? Russel was left with shattered emotions, a swollen heart, and another soul as extra luggage to carry in his body, a soul that didn't belong.

Dr. Lacey realized with a heavy heart that the best thing for Russel was to be with his family. It wasn't a professional prescription that would cure everything, but it was his professional diagnosis of the situation. Murdoc and Noodle needed to talk. 2D and Murdoc needed to talk. And all four of them needed to be together as a band again. No longer could they live on with their lives as individuals. Always and forever would they need to be together; as a family and as Gorillaz. That was the only cure for their issues and disputes with each other.

The doctor leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on the weeping man's shoulder, "Russel, I believe the only thing that can help you…would be for your family to be a family again. For the four of you to live together again and be Gorillaz," Russel sobbed, but nodded his head, "That being said," Dr. Lacey said, "I think we can end your session a little early. You don't need to reminisce on anymore emotional trauma. I'll call the others in early so we can talk."

Russel shook his head, still doubled over, "Nah…whatever those three are doing…they're together. That I know. And I want them to be together for a little while, just to talk and figure their stuff out. I just need a few minutes to myself," he said, straightening his back when he finished speaking and wiping his runny nose on the back of his sleeve.

Dr. Lacey nodded and stood with Russel. He stared at the big man's blank eyes and sighed, "This…day has been an experience for me, Mr. Hobbs," he said, holding his hand out. Russel chuckled and shook his hand firmly.

"I can bet it's been the same for the rest of us too, man. Thanks for everything," he said with a sniff before walking out the office door. He walked outside the building and stood in the sun, lifting his head towards the sky and letting the fresh air blow all around him. He smiled and sighed, slowly walking towards the nearest gas station for a snack.

Dr. Lacey plopped down on the lounge, extending his legs with an exhausted sigh. In all his years, never had he seen so much emotional drama within a family. Then again…he'd never seen a family that couldn't function as individuals before…

Usually…the individuals can't function as a family. He smirked and shut his eyes to catch some rest for the next half hour before the four of them came back.

_I guess that's why Gorillaz needs to be Gorillaz._

♠

"Aww, come on, Noods!"

"…No…"

"I bet it looks great, though!" 2D whined.

"Yea, great like a cheap whore!"

"'ey…cheap whores can be beautiful, too," the young guitarist heard Murdoc snicker. Noodle rolled her eyes before scrutinizing her image in the mirror of the dressing room she was in. Her plan to shop with the two boys had backfired right in her face. She'd dragged them to a small boutique that had little to no customers and only one cashier that barely paid them any attention due to her boyfriend being there. So Murdoc and 2D sat in a couple of chairs outside the dressing stall Noodle was in and made her try on everything in sight for them.

It had been fun in the beginning until one of them (she didn't want to think about who) picked up a dress that was…well not much of a dress. That's when it started getting embarrassing for her. Not to mention the fact that the stall she was in made it easy for the boys to see her from the knees down and from the middle of her neck up…

Noodle groaned at her reflection and turned to face the door that covered most of her. She propped her arms on top of the door and laid her head down on her arms, "It looks stupid," she mumbled with a pout as she glanced between 2D and Murdoc. Murdoc sat with his feet propped up against the wall, staring at Noodle with a smug smile. 2D sat slumped in his chair, ruffling his shock, blue hair every now and then before smiling happily at Noodle or Murdoc. Noodle pouted again, "I promise you I look stupid," she whined.

"I promise yeh won't, love," Murdoc said, winking at her. A small blush crept up the young guitarist's cheeks, but she couldn't help but smile. She bit her lip and leaned back to examine her reflection one last time before slowly opening the stall door. 2D leaned forward in giddy excitement while Murdoc stared patiently as the door slowly revealed what it was hiding.

Murdoc's eyes widened when the door was completely open and Noodle stood awkwardly in front of the two men. His eye's raked over her frame meticulously, taking in every luscious curve of her body from head to toe. Murdoc didn't hide the fact that he was praising Noodle's body and the guitarist blushed under his scrutiny. 2D, on the other hand, bounced around happily in his chair clapping.

"Tha' looks great, love!" he exclaimed, "Very classy!"

Ironically, all that Noodle had on was an emerald green halter top and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. The halter went around her neck via a thin, bamboo circle; the rest hugging her breasts and hips in a sexy way while the jeans complemented her slim figure. She shook her head with a laugh, glancing at a mirror that was at the end of the dressing hall.

"Do you think I should get it?" she asked skeptically, glancing at the two boys still ogling her.

2D nodded happily, "I think it looks great on yeh! Nothin' like a whore I've eva seen, tha's fo' sure. Yeh look cute, love!"

Noodle laughed, turning so she could check herself out in the mirror a little better. When she turned, her rear was right in Murdoc's line of vision and he smirked suggestively while staring at _that_ particular curve that she seemed to hide so well. He sighed contently, rather pleased with himself, "Let's just say this love…if yeh don't get it, I'm gettin' it," he said, glancing up at her when she turned towards him.

Noodle tucked her hair behind her ear and raised her brow questioningly, "Honestly, Murdoc, I don't think this color would look good on you. And I doubt you could get your big butt into these jeans," she said, sticking her tongue out at him with a wink.

"Ha, my ass?" he scoffed, staring at hers again, "There's no way my ass is bigger than yo's, love. No way in hell," he said glancing back up at her with a cheeky smirk.

Noodle was about to open her mouth to retort when 2D gasped suddenly, "Let's check and see!"

Noodle's head spun towards 2D with a questioning stare, "What…?"

He rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious, "We'll see if Murdoc's wider than yeh! If he isn't than 'e could prolly fit in yeh jeans, love!" he said, confusing the other two all the more.

"I'm not puttin' a girl's pants on!" Murdoc exclaimed, staring at the singer as if he'd gained another dent in his head.

Noodle snorted, "Wouldn't be the first time I bet," she muttered.

Murdoc grinned and winked at her, "I bet you'd like to find out."

Noodle blushed again and looked away from the bassist. 2D completely missed the flirtatious exchange between the guitarist and the bassist, but sighed exasperatedly and stood, "No, mate, stand directly behind 'er and if I can see yeh hips, than yo's are wider than 'er's."

Noodle and Murdoc exchanged a "Duh" glance with each other. She stood there awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers. This was a pointless debate…why were they bothering with waist size in the first place?

Murdoc sighed and slowly rose from where he was sitting. Noodle watched him squeeze his eyes shut and stifle a yawn before he reached his arms up and stretched, his white shirt following his arms up a little bit. Noodle bit her lip again anxiously as she stared at his thin belly button and waist line. She pursed her lips and glanced up when her face fell into an expression of utter horror when she saw Murdoc's smug face watching her.

Noodle stared at him in horror. She'd been caught checking him out…how ridiculous. He winked at her again, which only confirmed what she'd seen and he slowly stalked behind her. Noodle stood frozen as if a knife was being held to her heart while Murdoc sidled up behind her. His large hands grabbed her by the waist, centering her body in front of his and pulling her back against his chest. Noodle's vision flooded into a blur; suddenly the flirting wasn't flirting anymore…it became something else and the young guitarist was afraid to wonder what their harmless flirting had become.

2D sat down in front of them with a serious look on his face as he stared at their hips. He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on his task at hand. Noodle began to feel weightless as the time passed and her eyes began to droop as she leaned into Murdoc's body. After a few seconds like that, she could have sworn that she felt hot breath against her ear but she didn't move.

After what seemed like hours to Noodle, 2D leaned back with a surprised look on his face, "Well, Muds, yeh got 'er by at least two inches on both sides."

Murdoc snorted at the singer and shrugged, while Noodle shook the clouds out of her head and mumbled, "I need to get changed," before wobbling into the dressing room. 2D stood, stretching as well, and walked out of the dressing room, mumbling something about being thirsty while Murdoc, against his own will, sat down again so he wouldn't see over the stall door even though Noodle hadn't noticed him watching her.

After a minute of dead silence except for Noodle's heavy breathing, Murdoc frowned. She'd been just fine a few minutes ago hadn't she? What happened?

"Yeh awright, love?" he asked.

Noodle paused putting on her own shirt at the sound of his voice. She sighed, closing her eyes after a moment. She didn't know if she was alright. She was having a hard time figuring out what was going on. Didn't she hate him a few hours ago? What about that had changed?

_He did…_

Noodle chewed the inside of her cheek; it was true, Murdoc had come out of his session with Dr. Lacey a completely different person and subconsciously she'd been drawn to him after that. It was as if she wanted to be a major part of this new Murdoc; to get a taste of what the old Murdoc that she'd known was capable of as a new Murdoc.

But what she wanted was starting to scare her. There were circumstances, things that told her it wasn't ok and it shouldn't continue.

Noodle shook her head from where she stood, doubled-over in the stall with her shirt halfway over her head, "Yea, I'm fine Murdoc, just a little tired."

He nodded silently and sat there thinking to himself while Noodle finished dressing. He yawned again, feeling rather tired himself. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time: quarter to one.

"We got fifteen minutes left, love," he said. Noodle came out of the dressing stall at that moment dressed in her low-cut top and mini skirt, a pile of clothes stacked in her arms. She smiled shyly at him and glanced to the load in her arms.

"So what am I getting?"

He shrugged, "S'up to yeh, love."

She pouted, "I figured you'd have an opinion and help me."

Murdoc sighed and stood, towering over her as he started picking out random pieces of clothing and outfits that he wanted her to keep. Neither of them quite knew what to think. Noodle had no idea why it mattered so much to her if he liked the clothes she wore or not and Murdoc was just as indifferent as she was, especially since he figured he'd never see her in any of it anyways.

After gaining a considerable pile in his arms and lightening the load in Noodle's, the guitarist deposited the clothes that were decided against and followed a silent Murdoc to the single register in the store. The young girl that had been talking to her boyfriend, now alone, silently turned her attention to them and began ringing up each item individually and bagging each one. After she totaled everything she muttered, "269 £."

Noodle groaned at the price as she pulled her mini wallet out of her back pocket. She wasn't one to frivolously spend money on just garbage; she had started to pinch pennies when a glance at her bank account showed that the numbers were only going down, never up. She had no income, and although she wasn't in any danger of becoming broke any time soon, she had no income and there wasn't an income in sight of the near future. While she fiddled with her wallet, debating on putting the pointless purchase on a credit card or just to debit it from her account she heard a boring voice say, "One pound is your change, thanks come again…"

Noodle snapped her head up with a frown to the cashier, who only stared back at her uninterested. Noodle tilted her head to the side, a little confused, before she slowly glanced to her side where Murdoc was standing, putting the single pound in his wallet along with the receipt. Noodle's mouth opened to bite the bassist's head off for paying for _her_ things when the cashier shoved a large bag of clothes in her face. The young guitarist growled, irritated and reached up to snatch the clothes away from the snippy brat when Murdoc gently grabbed the bag by it's handle and began to walk out of the store. Noodle stared at his back in disbelief as he sauntered out of the store…his hips swaying slightly with every step he took.

Noodle shook the thought away; _what the hell…_

She turned her head to shoot the cashier an irritated glare before she walked out of the boutique after Murdoc. She didn't catch up to him until he'd walked out of the mall and into the parking lot outside, where he stood against the wall with a cigarette stuck between his lips. Noodle stomped up to where he was and stood directly in front of him, a frown etched onto her features. He raised his brow at her angry expression and shrugged, "Wot?"

Noodle shook her head, "Why did you do that?" she asked, her arm flinging to the side in the direction where they'd just come from.

He glanced where her arms pointed before leveling his gaze with her frown and shrugged again, "Do wot?"

Noodle gritted her teeth, "Pay for my stuff," she said irritably.

He shrugged again, looking away, "Felt appropriate."

The guitarist's mouth fell open in shock, "Felt appropriate? How so? It wasn't your stuff!"

"Yeh know, it'd be easier if yeh just said thank you," he said with a smirk. Noodle stared at him for a long while before shaking her head in defeat. She didn't know why it rubbed her the wrong way, it just did. All of this did. She said she hated him not even three hours ago and now they were playfully flirting and he was spending money on her. All of it swam through her head and it was building more and more, just looking for an outlet to release.

The outlet was obvious. But she didn't want to believe it so the outlet was blocked in her mind while every miniscule event kept building in her mind. She didn't know why she didn't give in. Was it pride? Maybe…why should she make it so easy in the first place?

The guitarist sighed, ignoring what he said and pulled out her phone, checking the time. She put the phone away and glanced back up at him as he stared at her, "We have to go back to the office now. It's almost one o'clock."

He nodded, taking one last hit off his cigarette before flicking it away. He glanced around the parking lot and where the stood before asking, "Where's 'D?"

It was Noodle's turn to shrug as she glanced around the area as well. She pulled her cell phone out again and called his number, turning away from Murdoc and taking a few steps away while the phone rang.

"'ello?"

"'D. It's Noodle," she said.

She heard him chuckle on the other end, "I know it's yeh, love! I still 'ave yeh number."

Noodle laughed nervously as she began to nibble on her thumb, "Right, um, where are you? We need to head back to the office."

"Oh, I'm already there, love. I got thirsty so I went to the gas station and got a drink. The office was right across the street so I met Russ there."

Noodle sighed to herself, "Alright, we'll see you in a bit."

"Bye, Noods."

"Bye," and she hung up the phone with a nervous sigh. Now she'd have to walk with Murdoc by herself.

Murdoc walked up next to her and offered her a gentle, but convincing smirk. Staring at him for a moment, she couldn't help but smile back. They began to walk together, in silence, towards the office. Noodle sighed to herself. She didn't know why her feelings were flip flopping today. So far, he hadn't done anything that would compromise the band or their relationship so why go back to hating him? Clearly he's a changed man so what could the harm possibly be?

Murdoc glanced over at the guitarist to see her smiling to herself. He furrowed his brow, staring at her as they walked until she noticed him looking at her.

"What?"

"Wot the hell are yeh smilin' about? Yeh been doin' it for a while now," he said, almost concerned.

She smiled at him before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I'm just in a good mood," she said, giving him another beautiful smile.

He reeled back in surprise, "Yo' in a good mood? Well tha's a first, especially around me."

Noodle smirked at him, but her gaze had questions, "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged back at her, "Yeh never used to be in a good mood around meh, usually because of me. So I'm askin', why are yeh in a good mood?"

She offered him another smile, and he could almost feel his heart start to melt, "Because that was then and this is now. And now you're a different person, Murdoc," she said with a wink. He gave her a sideways grin, his mind practically screaming with joy that he didn't mortify her with his different personality. The entire time, since he'd left Dr. Lacey's office, he'd been worried sick that he'd scare everyone away by being friendly. So far, 2D seemed ok with it (or didn't notice a difference) and Noodle warmed up to him more than he expected her to, which meant things were going better than originally planned.

He glanced at her again as they continued to walk to the office building. He swallowed the lump in his throat, mentally fighting with himself about the risk he wanted to take right now. They were alone and probably wouldn't be alone for a long time, so it was now or never.

Murdoc slowly reached his hand over and grabbed Noodle's entwining his fingers with hers. He winced when he heard her small gasp, but a nervous smile from the guitarist strengthened his resolve and gave him the opportunity to speak.

"I-I'm glad yeh not completely scared off by the way I've become, love. I-I really needed s-some support with this and tha' stupid doc didn't really help as much as I needed 'im too," he stammered out, shooting several nervous glances her way.

Despite the fact that she didn't scream and run away or faint, Noodle did look a little nervous about the most recent development between the two. Nevertheless, she smiled and him and squeezed his hand, "I'm proud of you, Murdoc. You did the right thing, for all of us, and now we can be a family again," she whispered with a reassuring smile.

He grinned back at her before looking away and blushing. Noodle sighed to herself and gave way to the horrid blush that had threatened to flood her cheeks the entire time. After that the two walked in silence the rest of the way to the office.

When they got there, Murdoc squeezed her hand once before letting go and opening the door for her. Noodle grinned at him, the obvious question written on her face, before she walked through the door. After three steps into the cool, air-conditioned office building, Noodle was suddenly wrapped up in a huge bear-hug by the big drummer.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment before bringing her arms up around the drummer as much as he could. She heard him sigh into her shoulder, "It's been too much, baby girl, too much."

"What do you mean?" she whispered to him.

He sighed again, "I can't stand the four of us being apart any longer. It's been too much to handle," he said, sobbing the last word out as his shoulders began to shake with threatening tears.

Noodle had a hard time fighting her own tears. She squeezed her arms around him and patted his back in reassurance, "Don't worry, Russel. I think we're all going to be together again very soon."

The whole time this happened, Murdoc stood in the doorway with a 'what the hell?' expression painted on his face. He'd seen the drummer have some major emotional breakdowns, but he'd never seen him seek out a person for comfort. Back then he just abused the fridge or his drums until he felt better again. 2D walked out from behind where Russel and Noodle stood hugging each other and propped himself up against the wall next to Murdoc.

The singer glanced at the confused Murdoc before he leaned over and whispered, "Russ kinda 'ad an emotional breakdown in the lobby when I got back. Kept mutterin' about gettin' all of us back together under one roof and bein' a family again."

Murdoc stared at the singer, then at the exchange between Russel and Noodle, and then back to 2D. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was the end result of his abuse towards his band. They'd left him and each other, but in the end all of them realized it wasn't healthy for them to be away from each other. All of them needed one another, for one reason or the next, and being apart emotionally tore them down; whether a few of them would admit it or not. He'd driven them away, all of them, and then never saw what he'd done to them until now.

Murdoc never hated himself so much than at that moment. Slowly, he walked up to where Russel was bent over Noodle in a tight hug. He stood before the pair, staring with remorse, before slowly lifting his hand and placing it on the big man's shoulder.

Russel and Noodle both looked up at the bassist, the latter looking hopeful and the former looking ripe and ready for another breakdown. At a complete loss for word Murdoc just stood there.

After a moment his head dropped down in shame and he quietly muttered, "It's over, mate. Now it's time for Gorillaz again," he said.

The look on Russel's face is indescribable. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life. His face lit up with a grin that could light a room and he chuckled happily, releasing Noodle from the bone-crushing hug he had her in before doing the unthinkable and wrapping the Satanist up in a bone-breaking hug of his own. A gasp escaped Murdoc's lips as the air was pushed from his lungs when the big drummer lifted him off the ground. The poor bassist looked as if he was being tortured, and the drummer looked like he was having fun doing it, but other than that it was a moment worth witnessing.

Noodle had stumbled out of the hug a little off balance. 2D was there, though, and wrapped a supportive arm around her with a small as the pair watched what they'd never seen before and probably would never see again.

Russel and Murdoc in close proximity.

Noodle smiled happily while Murdoc got the life squeezed out of him. This was the turning point for Gorillaz and she made a point to remember it. Now they could find a place to live and start their lives over again, with each other.

After Russel had his moment of pure happiness, he put the bassist down on the ground; holding the man's shoulders when he started to wobble. Murdoc shook his head to regain his bearings and coughed, "Easy, mate," another cough, "I'm not as young as I look," he said with a smirk.

Russel grinned at the bassist, but the moment was interrupted by a gentle cough coming from behind them.

The four of them turned and saw Dr. Lacey standing in the doorway of his office with a pleased smile. He glanced at each of them individually before nodding with another smile, "Welcome back."

**A/N: Ooh…it's two in the morning…aah…hope you enjoyed…!** ♠


	7. Chapter 7

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together, Murdoc of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter Seven

Dr. Lacey stood next to his chair, leaning his weight on it gently while he stared at each member individually with another smile. This time around they smiled back, and then at each other. The therapist lowered his head with another smile, pleased with himself and his new clients for the level of progress they accomplished in a meager four hours. Most families with mild problems took about a week or two to accomplish what Gorillaz did. The families that weren't speaking and were completely disconnected from each other, like these four were, sometimes took months just to get to a point where they'd make eye contact with one another.

Dr. Lacey was actually proud of the fact that his job had been so easy. All the four of them had needed was to ventilate, or talk, or just unleash the heavy heartache they'd been carrying for a long time; the rest of the therapy they'd done on their own.

The doctor had experienced a lot of new things today. He'd seen clients before who had practiced ritual Satanism…but never before has he witnessed an evil man completely drop that façade and introduce the type of man he wanted to be all along. Murdoc leapt the furthest today; he took a great risk changing himself in the hopes that his family wouldn't abandon him without taking him seriously first. Graciously, they'd given him a fighting chance. Just looking at him, the doctor could tell he was a happier man. The smiles and chuckles he shared with 2D and Russel testified the renewed bond between his mates and him. The little smiles and blushes that exchanged between Noodle and Murdoc also bared witness to the budding relationship between the guitarist and the bassist.

Dr. Lacey sighed with another smile, raising his head again and staring each of them in the eye, "So, what's the verdict, Mr. Niccals? Do we need to continue until five?"

Murdoc smirked at the doctor before glancing at his band mates on either side of him. Noodle just smiled softly at him, but nodded her head towards Russel and 2D on the other side of the bassist. Shooting her a playful smirk, he glanced at the two men to his left. 2D smiled happily, and the Satanist thought for a second he saw tears forming in the man's eyes, but you never really could tell with 2D. Russel just nodded his head with a confident grin aimed at their bassist. Murdoc nodded his head back before facing Dr. Lacey.

He shook his head with a proud and confident grin, "No, I think we can handle ourselves from here," he said, standing and catching the doctor's hand in a firm shake. The doctor smiled, having known that would be his answer to begin with. The others stood behind the Satanist, each filing forward to thank the doctor and shake his hand. Afterwards, the four band members left his office without looking back. He watched them leave and after the door was shut firmly behind them, he sighed and checked his watch again. Ten minutes after one. He snorted to himself with a smile before walking over to his desk and paging his secretary, "Julie?"

"Yes, sir?" she replied from the speaker.

"Take the rest of the day off. I'm free the rest of the day, after I finish some paperwork I'm going to do the same."

There was silence for a minute and he smirked, knowing she was gaping at the speaker that was sitting in front of her before she replied, "T-Thank you, sir! I'll do just that, I think. Have a great day, sir," she replied excitedly.

He smiled again, "You as well, Julie."

♠

Just outside the office, standing in the bright sunlight was the four band members. Noodle sighed, pulling a set of car keys out of her pocket and walking over to a rental she received from the airport. Russel walked with her while 2D and Murdoc smoked near the building entrance, talking to each other.

Russel chuckled, "Why didn't you just get a cab? Or ask one of us for a ride?"

Noodle shrugged, smiling back at him, "I wasn't sure what was going to happen today and I didn't know how long I'd be staying. Besides, it didn't cost that much."

It was a little Honda Civic with a sunroof. Noodle opened the door and grabbed her sunglasses from the center console before shutting the door again. She put them on with a satisfied sigh and watched Murdoc and 2D walk up behind Russel. They gave her rental a queer stare before glancing at her.

"Wot's 'is for?" 2D asked.

She shrugged again, "I wasn't sure how long I'd be here and I didn't want to take a cab," she said, turning to look at her car before back at her band mates.

"'ow long are yeh stayin'?" Murdoc asked with a pained expression on his features. Noodle bit her lip with uncertainty as the three men stared at her, waiting for her answer. She'd been debating with herself over the very same question and she never did come up with a concise answer.

She sighed to herself and shrugged, "I guess I'm going back to Ireland tonight. My flight's at six," she said with a nervous wince, glancing at her phone to check the time. It was almost one-thirty, so she had some time to spend with them. All three men's faces dropped into a sad expression; Murdoc glanced away.

2D sniffed, "So…yo' not stayin' 'ere, love?" he asked.

Russel shrugged, "She doesn't have anything here, 'D."

"She's got clothes," Murdoc argued, holding up the bag of purchases they'd made at the boutique before coming back to the office. Noodle smiled. She wanted to stay, but she felt staying would only cause them to procrastinate on what really needed to get done.

"I-I was thinking we could start looking for a place to live," she said hurriedly, causing the three men glance at her. She smiled hopefully, "If we find a place today, or at least start looking, I can start making plans to move back to England tonight," she said.

Murdoc lifted his brow at the idea. He hadn't thought about that, and he probably should have. Russel and 2D nodded in agreement to Noodle's plan. Murdoc shrugged, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it in between his lips, "We're not goin' to find anything today, love, let alone buy it."

She smiled sadly, "Doesn't mean we can't look. And besides, I don't even know what happened to the bank account for the band, let alone your financial situations," she said, glancing at the three of them.

"The band's account is frozen and it has been since the last deposit I made into it four years ago," Russel said.

Murdoc flared his nostrils in anger and glared at the drummer, "I knew it! Tha's why I couldn't get to it! How'd you freeze it without getting my signature?" he asked in surprise.

Russel shot Murdoc a level stare, "Because _I _made the account, man."

Dead silence.

"Oh," Murdoc said, glancing away, a little embarrassed.

Noodle rolled her eyes and 2D just shrugged, shoving another cigarette in his mouth as well, "I can afford a house," he said nonchalantly.

The others stared at him in silence for a minute. He glanced at them before saying, "I've been workin' for meh pop 'is whole time."

Murdoc scratched the back of his head, looking away, "I could buy a house, too…if I needed to," he said.

The three gawked at the bassist before Russel sneered, "How the hell can you afford anything, man?! You're the worst with money! What have you been doing for five years?"

Murdoc sighed, his cheeks darkening red, "Saving."

Noodle laughed out loud, "No way!" while the others chuckled as well. Murdoc's blush darkened and he growled, "Hey shut it! I didn't 'ave an income so I didn't 'ave a choice!"

Noodle's laughter died down a little and she sighed, "Aah, calm down, Murdoc!" she said, pinching his arm playfully, "you have a bad reputation with money, you know," she said with a convincing look.

He shrugged and muttered, "True."

Noodle smiled, "Well, if I sell my house soon then I'd definitely be able to afford another one, especially if we split the cost."

Russel clapped his hands together once, rubbing them with a grin, "It's done then! We'll go house shopping today, take Noodle to the airport at six, and then we'll start back tomorrow with more house shopping."

The three nodded, but Murdoc muttered, "Where are we living?"

"Essex," Noodle said with finality, "Gorillaz lived in Essex and that's where they'll be reborn: in Essex."

2D clapped his hands together excitedly, "Let's go now! Let's start looking for a house now!!" he said, prancing around excitedly.

"Did everyone bring a car?" Russel asked.

The rest of them nodded and together they glanced around the parking lot at the familiar cars: 2D's dying Camry, Russel's Escalade and the famous Geep.

Noodle sighed with relief, "Thank God you didn't total _that_," she said, pointing at the Geep, "That's the Gorillaz image, right there."

"Ha, ha," Murdoc muttered sarcastically, "Should we take the Geep?" he asked.

The three of them nodded with excited grins and they began walking towards the vehicle together. All three of them had expectations for today and so far, most of them had been met. Now they'd be living together soon and Gorillaz can start again with the music industry.

None of them could wait.

As they neared the Geep, Murdoc pulled the keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of Noodle, "Want to drive, love?"

She stared at him like he'd grown a few more eyes, "Are you serious? You're going to let someone _else_ drive the precious Geep?"

Murdoc shrugged, "Geez, love, if yeh don't want to just say so—"

She snatched the keys from his hands and smiled, "I'd love to!" she said, looping her arm with his and hugging it, "Thanks."

2D started to shake nervously, "Love, when did yeh learn 'ow to drive?"

Noodle frowned, and was about to retort when Russel stared blankly at the singer, "_I_ taught her man…when she was living with us…at Kong…?" he said, trying to jog the slow-minded singer.

"Oh…" he said, making an attempt to remember, and probably failing completely.

Noodle climbed into the driver's seat slowly, after Murdoc opened the door for her again. She adjusted the seat, being shorter than Murdoc by at least a foot as well as the rear view mirror and side mirrors. Murdoc got in next to her and Russel and 2D climbed in the back. The Satanist groaned when he saw her fiddling with the mirrors, "Now it starts…"

Noodle glanced at Murdoc with a thankful smirk before putting the key in the ignition and starting the Geep with a loud rumble. The guitarist giggled with excitement before putting the car in reverse and turning around in her seat to back out of the parking spot. After maneuvering out of the spot, the guitarist pulled up to the exit from the building and stopped, turning around in her seat to look at her band members.

"So which neighborhood do you want to look at first?" she asked, glancing at each of them.

Russel thought for a minute, "We probably should have a house in a more desolate area, like Kong."

The other three stared at him questioningly and then at each other. Murdoc turned around in his seat, "Why's tha'?"

Russel shrugged, "It'd be more convenient to have the studio in the same house we live in, right? And there is usually a noise ordinance in some of these nicer neighborhoods. And Lord knows we're not the type of people to conform to any community rules," he said with a sigh.

The other's eyes widened with almost pained realization. At Kong they could do whatever they wanted to, _literally_. Sacrifice a goat in the front yard? Sure, go ahead. Tan nude on the roof? No problem. Create a taxidermy army? Why the hell not. Blast the music until the windows shatter? Go for it.

All of them took for granted the luxury of seclusion they had a Kong and one by one they each realized that they wouldn't be able to live comfortably if they had to have their lawn cut to an exact measurement or keep the noise down after nine o'clock.

Noodle sighed and rested her elbows on the steering wheel while she peered out the windshield at nothing. Essex was filled with expensive and prissy neighborhoods and any middle-class neighborhoods wouldn't have houses big enough. They'd have to live practically out in the middle of nowhere just to have peace and freedom to—

The guitarist's eyes widened and she sat up with a gasp, "We'll build a house!!" she exclaimed, turning in her seat to face her band mates.

2D sighed sadly, "Love, that's _really_ expensive…"

"No it's not!" she exclaimed with a smile, "Building a house would actually be cheaper! All we have to do is find a cheap lot of land and then hire a contractor to build the house to _our_ specifications. It's perfect!" she said, bouncing with a smile.

Murdoc let the idea roll around in his mind for a moment. They were right about the neighborhoods; it would be virtually impossible to find a decent place to live that way. And places like Kong didn't exist everywhere in Essex. But if they built a place for themselves, the way they wanted it, then they could live the way they wanted.

Murdoc nodded, "Sounds good, love."

She smiled at him before glancing at 2D and Russel and smiling when they agreed with the bassist. She nodded back, "So we're looking for land now?" she asked and they three men nodded in agreement.

"Take a left, love," Murdoc said, "This road turns into country and we might find something there."

"Great," she said with a smile, glancing left and right to check for traffic before turning the wheel to go left. Before she let off the break, though, she turned around to her band mates again, her lips pursed.

"Wot?" 2D asked.

"No abandoned graveyards. Deal?" she said, quirking her brow and silently daring them to argue.

The three of them nodded, a little nervous, "Deal."

♠

The road they had taken away from the office had indeed led to a desolate, country area, but most of the land up for sale was already cultivated for farming and they'd be expected to produce the fruits of the land if they bought it.

Noodle sat in the parked Geep with her elbows on the steering wheel and her face in her hands. It was four o'clock, they'd been searching for almost three hours and they hadn't found anything suitable so far. The three men were also stretched throughout the Geep; 2D had his feet sticking out the car and was smoking a cigarette. Russel was slightly reclined with his head back, lightly dozing. Murdoc sat back with his feet on the dash, a cigarette between his lips as well. The bassist glanced over at the disappointed guitarist, sighing softly. He should have figured that she'd hoped to find something today and then buy it. He smirked to himself; it kind of relieved him that she wanted to come back so badly. That meant she wasn't just tip toeing back into this, she was serious.

Murdoc leaned over and nudged her with his elbow. The guitarist lifted her face out of her hands, staring at him. He jumped a little when her face was revealed; she looked worn out and thoroughly exhausted. He smirked at her, "Don't let it get to yeh, love. We'll keep looking even after yeh go back home."

She offered him a tired, but soft smile, "You mean Ireland?"

He grinned back, "Right."

She sighed, "It's not really that. I did want to find a place today, but moreover I just wanted to finalize another living situation," she glanced at him to see him staring back at her intently, "If I put my house on the market tomorrow someone would have a down payment ready within hours and I'd have to leave almost immediately."

Murdoc's eyes widened, "Where do yeh live where tha's the case?"

Noodle snorted with a smile, "I spent a little extra money on a cute little place that's situated on a cliff that overlooks the water. I'm about a mile away from my closest neighbor."

Murdoc nodded, "Sounds like a nice place."

The guitarist nodded in reply, "It's quiet," she whispered longingly, staring out the windshield at a field of cows in front of them. She sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. She had so much to do and, for some reason, it seemed like she didn't have enough time to do it. She had to pack and take care of her affairs in Ireland before she could ship everything back to Essex.

Noodle groaned; that was another thing she had to deal with soon. There was no way she could take that many boxes on a plane, even as luggage. They'd get suspicious and tear all of her things apart. So she'd have to ship everything back to Essex…

Which would cost a fortune.

"Hey."

Noodle lifted her head to Murdoc. He offered her a lop-sided grin before opening his arms wide. Noodle smiled back at him, chuckling to herself lightly. Never before had Murdoc willingly offered comfort, to anyone, and physical affection was a definite 'fuck no!' on his list. The guitarist moved over the gear shift in between the driver and passenger seat; seating herself next to him on the edge of his seat and leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body, relaxing his hands above her hips. Murdoc heard her sigh and he bent his head to the top of her head, resting his cheek against her hair.

"Sorry for being sad right now, Murdoc. I just was looking forward to getting everything taken care of today," she said into his chest.

Before Murdoc could reply, the drummer behind him spoke up, "Don't worry about it Noodle. We'll keep looking after you leave until we find something," he said. Noodle craned her neck over the seat to look at the drummer and Murdoc frowned, his pectoral muscle twitching from the lack of warmth and weight Noodle had provided.

The guitarist smiled, "I know Russel, but I wanted to move back as soon as possible."

"Yeh can still move back, love. Yeh'll just 'ave to live with one of us until we can all find a place together," 2D said, stretching his long arms and legs to pop the kinks.

Noodle thought about it for a moment, "Where are you two going to live?" she asked Russel and 2D. Russel had moved to London and 2D went back to Crawley.

"'ey can live with meh at my flat until we find somethin'. All of yeh can," Murdoc said, tilting his down to look at the top of Noodle's head. When she turned her head back around to look at him there noises were centimeters apart from each other.

Noodle froze, her eyes widening as she stared into Murdoc's mismatched ones. Thankfully for the pair, Russel and 2D couldn't see over the neck rest to see what had just happened. Noodle stared at Murdoc, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. His face was so close to hers; she could barely remember how it happened. Actually she was having a hard time remembering or thinking of anything at that point. Everything in her mind, what she was about to say, what she'd been stressing over not even seconds earlier, had completely muted itself in her head and the only thing she could manage to focus on was Murdoc's brown and red eyes.

Murdoc smirked at her, lifting his hand slowly and grabbing her chin. He rubbed his thumb over the soft, delicate skin of her face before leaning back slightly to give her some room and asking, "What were yeh goin' to sayin', love?"

Noodle shook her head lightly, still staring at him. It took a second for her to realize what had just happened, and a glance over the seat showed that Russel and 2D hadn't seen anything either. She stared back at Murdoc before she licked her dry lips and whispered, "Um…how big is your place?"

He shrugged, glancing away, "Three bedrooms, two bathrooms. One of us could sleep on the fold-out couch. No big deal."

Noodle nodded. Suddenly her sense of time returned to her and she forced herself to glance at a clock: four-thirty.

She swallowed, "It's after four…" she said, glancing back up into the eyes that had made her immobile seconds earlier. Murdoc offered a sad smirk, realizing what she was getting at.

She heard Russel sit up correctly in the back seat with an exhausted sigh, "Well, baby girl, we need to take you to the airport I guess. First we need to pick up that rental of yours."

2D sniffed and Noodle had to turn around where she was sitting, putting her back against Murdoc's chest, to see the singer. He was pouting and had his arms crossed, "I don't want yeh to leave, Noods," he said with another sniff.

Noodle smiled, reaching over and grabbing the singer's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'll probably be back in a week, 'D, now that I know I won't have to stay in a hotel if I come here for the house."

He gave her a sad smile and she smiled back at him, a little sad herself that she had to leave already.

"We gotta go, baby," Russel said and Noodle moved herself away from Murdoc, without looking at him, over the gear shift and back into the driver's seat. She turned the ignition on to the Geep and pulled off the side of the road where they had parked, turning the car around and heading back they way they'd came towards the doctor's office.

The drive was silent, each of them planning and anticipating the next few weeks. Really, they hadn't made any progress since they'd left Dr. Lacey's except that Russel and 2D would stay with Murdoc until they found a plot of land to build a house on before either of them went back to their own places and packed. Noodle would head back to Ireland and start packing before putting her house on the market. Then, supposedly, she'd ship everything to Murdoc's place and the four of them would live there until the house was finished being built.

Noodle sighed; living in a three bedroom flat with four people wasn't going to be easy; especially considering how long it takes to build a house. She'd most likely sleep on the couch and wouldn't have privacy for a long time…

But…when had she ever had privacy. Noodle smiled to herself at the thought. A locked door in Kong was a rare sight in itself and _knocking_ on a closed door was even rarer. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times Russel, 2D or Murdoc had walked in on her, stark naked, in her own bedroom. Then again…she was just as bad.

Noodle shivered; Russel, thankfully, wasn't really the type of person to bring someone back to Kong if he needed a bed warmer. He took his business somewhere else. 2D and Murdoc, especially the Satanist, didn't share the same values. Noodle, especially when she was younger, had walked in on 2D in bed with a woman several times before she started to associate certain noises with sex and thus avoided his door when she heard them.

Murdoc's Winnebago had constantly been rocking, scaring the young Japanese girl, so she avoided his motor home anyway. However if it wasn't moving frantically she did barge in a few times and catch him fresh out of the shower.

Noodle blushed, suddenly, remembering the first time that had happened. She glanced at the bassist sitting next to her and could remember almost exactly what he had looked like nude.

The guitarist cleared her throat loudly, even over the wind blowing through the open roof, and the bassist glanced over at her to see her cheeks stained a dark hue of red. He turned away and smirked so she wouldn't see.

Once they arrived back at the doctor's office, Noodle parked next to her car and turned around in her seat to face her band mates again, "So what's the plan?" she asked them.

Murdoc spoke up quickly before 2D or Russel could reply, "Russ and 2D will ride with yeh to the airport. I'll follow in the Geep and park it, and then I'll meet yeh inside to see yeh off."

Russel nodded, "That's fine. Let's hurry, though, we're running late."

Russel, Noodle and 2D climbed out of the Geep; Noodle grabbing her earlier purchases from the back and tossing them in the back seat. 2D sat in the back, Russel in the passenger seat. Noodle glanced at the Satanist sitting behind the wheel of the Geep before sighing and getting in the rental car.

Noodle drove to the airport with Murdoc following behind her in the Geep. Once there, Noodle looked in her rearview mirror to see Murdoc pull away into a car park. She pulled into the parking lot of the rental agency. Russel and 2D got out of the car with her, both of them grabbing her purchases and her only carry-on, which was a small bag containing only an iPod and a book.

Noodle was silent from the moment she got out of the car and into the building. She turned in the car keys, signed her name on some paperwork before leaving the building and going into the airport. Russel and 2D exchanged glances before the singer walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The guitarist jumped in alarm away from the singer before she realized it was him. 2D glanced at her questioningly before Noodle recovered quickly with a smile.

"Sorry, 2D, you just scared me," she said, walking into his embrace.

"Yeh awright, love?" he asked.

Noodle shook her head, "No, I don't really want to go home. I miss you guys."

Russel walked up behind 2D, "Don't worry about it baby girl. It won't be long before you're back here again for good."

Noodle smiled, opening up her other arm to wrap about the big drummer so she could hug 2D and Russel both. She fought hard not to let the tears leave her eyes; she would see them again, probably in less then a week considering the offers she'd already received on her house. But she still didn't want to leave them yet. They'd only just started to get back together.

Russel glanced at the scheduled listings of each flight. The only flight listed for Ireland, which happened to be for Easkey, was scheduled to leave on time at six o'clock. It was quarter after five and Noodle still had to get through security and get her carry-on checked.

The drummer gave her another squeeze, "We have to go baby girl. You still need to get to your gate and you don't have a lot of time to get through security."

Noodle sighed into 2D's chest, but nodded regardless. She let go of Russel and gave 2D a hug, the singer bending down considerably just to get to her level.

He smiled, whispering in her ear, "Can I kick your butt in video games when you get back?" he asked. Noodle smiled and leaned back, shaking her head.

"You can certainly try, 'D," she said with a wink. He smiled again, this time bending down a planting a kiss on her temple before letting her go. Russel wrapped the small guitarist in a big hug, for the second time that day, also bending down to get to her short level.

He whispered in her ear as well, "No matter what, we'll always be a family. Don't forget that, ok baby?" Noodle nodded, squeezing her arms around him one last time before leaning back again and smiling sadly at the drummer.

Russel frowned, though, looking around the large lobby, "Where's Muds?"

Noodle and 2D also looked around the lobby, the singer shrugging, "Maybe 'e couldn't find a parking spot."

Russel sighed, "Sorry he couldn't say bye to you, baby girl."

Noodle shook her head, "I'm going to stand here for a minute and get my tickets and stuff in order. He might still show up."

Russel nodded, "If we see him will tell him where you are."

Noodle smiled, stepping back, "Thanks you two. I'll call you when I land in Easkey."

"Alright," Russel said, his eyes filling with tears, "Love you, baby girl."

Noodle let out a small gasp, her heart strings pulling violently when Russel said those words. She smiled back at him, the tears streaming down her cheeks relentlessly, "Love you too, Russ."

2D sniffed, the tears falling from his ominous eyes as well, "I love yeh, too, Noods!" he cried out.

Noodle laughed shortly, biting her lip to keep from sobbing out loud, "I love you, too, 'D. I miss you guys already."

"We miss you two, baby. Bye…" Russel said; 2D and him backing away from the guitarist reluctantly. They waved at her and she waved back before they turned around completely and walked out the airport entrance doors. Noodle sighed, emotionally exhausted. She turned around to find a bench or chair to sit in so she could sort through her things, but instead ran smack into someone's chest. She stumbled back from the force of the collision and two hands gripped her arms to keep her steady.

"Oh! Excuse me, I didn't look where I was going!" she exclaimed, quickly taking a step back and looking up at whoever she had just run into.

Noodle gasped when Murdoc smirked down at her, still holding her arms, "Yeh should make of habit of doin' otherwise, love," he said smugly.

Noodle rolled her eyes at him, "You keep sneaking up on people! Where did you come from?" she asked.

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "Car park entrance. Did Russ and 2D just leave?"

Noodle nodded, "Yea, just now," she said, pointing over her shoulder to the entrance of the airport. When she turned around again, her eyes locked with his and the pair stared at each other for a long time.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Murdoc was still holding her by her arms and Noodle hadn't made a point of moving yet. After a moment, the guitarist glanced over his shoulder at the schedule and saw that she only had half an hour to get to her gate.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I have to go," she whispered looking back at him.

He nodded, "I know."

Murdoc tightened his grip on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, lowering his head and softly capturing Noodle's lips with his.

Noodle's eyes widened in shock, but it was too late. The outlet had been opened. The guitarist closed her eyes and quickly responded to the soft touch of Murdoc's lips on her own; everything that her mind had fought hard not to release, everything she'd ever wanted to say or do was being released from her lips to his.

She slid her arms up his side to his back and pulled him closer to her body, her desires feeding her body to do what it had always wanted. Murdoc's hands found their way into her hair and to her lower back, responding just the same and pulling her closer to him.

To passers by, they were lovers departing temporarily or for good. Instead, they were lovers uniting for the first time.

Noodle's lips parted willingly and Murdoc took the opportunity and greedily delved his tongue against hers, massaging and caressing the way lovers do.

It was _the_ kiss. The one that led to a fork in the road. Left or right. It would either make them or break them. Both ways, Murdoc and Noodle had a heavy choice to make and it was about to be made.

Suddenly Noodle's eyes snapped open; a look of horror painted onto her expression. After her mind released her desires through this outlet, her regrets and fears began to fill up the empty space in her mind.

_What have I done…_

She pulled away from the kiss slowly; Murdoc opened his eyes and immediately frowned upon seeing her scared expression, "Wot's wrong?"

Noodle swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "I have to go," before breaking away from him and rushing towards the closest security entrance.

Murdoc watched her bolt away from him before turning away with an angry scowl and whipping his cell phone out of his pocket, "Shit!"

**A/N: snores **♠


	8. Chapter 8

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together Murdoc, of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter Eight

It was too much to bear. Even after four hours…it was still too much to bear. Certain parts of her body still tingled from that lingering touch that was long ago, but not so long ago. Her body was numb when she had staggered off the plane, drunk from her own toxic misery. Noodle stumbled from the gate through the airport; to security where a security guard asked her several times if she was ok, but she never answered. With only her small purse dangling from her loose grip, Noodle walked outside into the humid night where it was raining mildly. Licking her dry lips with her dry tongue, the guitarist glanced around the small parking lot of the just as small airport for her car. She saw her vehicle in one of the further spots, right where she'd left it. The miserable guitarist took a step forward, but stopped suddenly when her head began to spin. She winced, reaching up and rubbing her temple; she felt drunk and hung over at the same time, but no one would ever find a drop of alcohol in her system. It was the deafening effects of the tortuous euphoria she'd subjected herself to the entire flight. She shook her head lightly, she needed to drive home, and the rain would bring her around.

Slowly, Noodle took a tender step forward, stepping off the curb onto the wet cement of the parking lot; the rain drenching the bottom half of her leg almost immediately. The adrenaline rush from the cold seeping into her skin was enough to spark more life into the nearly comatose woman. She took another step forward, practically submerging herself in the drenching rain.

The distance between the dry shelter of the airport to Noodle's car was enough to completely soak her to the bone. She walked as if there was a ton sitting on her shoulders and every step proved to be more difficult than the last. She shivered violently as she used her remote to unlock the door and throw her purse in the passenger seat. Climbing in her car, and soaking it in the process, Noodle quickly started her car and turned the heat on high.

She sat there, shivering for a moment as her car reacquainted itself with power after being neglected in the same spot for a long period of time. Noodle slowly leaned her forehead against her steering wheel with a sigh. She was exhausted; mentally, physically, emotionally …she couldn't handle much more exertion from her body or mind any longer.

She rolled her eyes in her head. Which meant the drive home was going to be a _trip._

Lifting her hand like it weighed a ton, Noodle dropped it on the gearshift, shifting her car into drive with great effort and slowly pulling out of the parking lot of the airport into the night. The drive was silent and dull, and proved to be more challenging for the exhausted guitarist since there was a serious lack of street lights and the road was made of dirt that led to her house. The rain never ceased, the pounding against her car only got worse the closer she got to her cliff-top home.

When her small cottage of a house finally came into sight the exhausted woman sighed, parking close to her front door. Noodle turned the door off and slowly settled her gaze on her dark house. Suddenly her usually cozy home seemed to emit a sinister tone. Suddenly, this quaint little Irish house didn't deserve the title of a 'home' anymore.

Noodle slowly opened her car door, her hand immediately drenching from the downpour of rain. She gathered her purse and stood, the rest of body following suit with her already wet hand. Completely soaked at this point, the guitarist frowned at the house. She was almost reluctant to go inside. It seemed that if she did she could never come out again, and all her original plans of leaving this place to rejoin her band would never come true.

The guitarist shook her head, she was being ridiculous. She was just frustrated, confused and tired. She needed sleep. Sloshing in the wet grass to her door, she fumbled with her keys to unlock the door. Once successful with the lock, Noodle slowly cracked the door open just enough to reach her hand in and felt for the long shaft she knew was leaning against the corner. After feeling for a moment before finding her ever faithful scythe Noodle opened the door fully and flipped on the light, her eyes immediately scanned her foyer for anything amiss. After closing the door behind her, silencing the rain and carefully listening for any sound coming from inside her house, Noodle sighed loosening her grip on the weapon; satisfied that no one was in her house.

Slowly stomping down the hallway and turning right, like always, into the adjoining room that was her bedroom Noodle sighed upon seeing her bed; the covers still pulled back from when she'd last been in it. Still dripping from head to toe, Noodle discarded her clothing, piece by piece, the closer she got to her bed. After leaving a trail of clothing to her bed and wobbling, fully nude, in front of her bed; the nearly comatose guitarist collapsed, face first, onto the soft mattress. Rolling the covers over her chilled body, Noodle was asleep before she even stopped moving.

♠

"I'll be damned," Russel muttered, scratching the top of his head as he stared out into the darkness. It was around ten o'clock at night which made it difficult to see, but one didn't really need to see much in this case. There wasn't much to look at, yet a whole lot more than what the three men expected. Next to the big drummer stood a proud and grinning 2D; the singer glancing to his left and right at his band mates and his chest puffing slightly from his find. Next to him stood a shaky Murdoc, the bassist stood somberly with a cigarette in his mouth at all times, puffing away constantly and staring out at the barren field in front of them. Murdoc hadn't said anything when he'd met up with the two other men in the airport car park; he'd had enough time and distance to calm his bubbling anger and frustration. After all…it'd be such a waste of therapy if he messed everything up mere hours after their great success.

The three men stood, leaning against the Geep staring at a rather large and empty plot of land. The land was three times the size of Kong. It rose towards the back and continued almost endlessly out of sight. This is what had attracted 2D to it and caused them to stop. They had taken the other direction home from the airport, which was opposite from when they'd first traveled to find land. After thirty minutes of bored driving on their way to Murdoc's flat, 2D started to stare at the fences to his right. Each fence was different depending on the property; some were longer than others, some shorter. And when this black fence came into his sight and stayed there for a long time, the singer glanced up and saw how far back the mysterious fence went and told Murdoc to stop. There were no signs of any kind of living settlement or livestock and there was a real estate sign posted close to the fence that separated the land from the road. However, there was a homemade sign planted right next to the more professional real estate one, with a phone number painted on it like someone's last hope for salvation in a bloody message. Russel shared a glance with 2D and then with Murdoc before mumbling, "Think we should deal with the real estate agent?" he said with a nod towards the sign.

Murdoc lifted a quivering hand to his cigarette, pulling it out of his lips long enough to shake his head and say, "Wankers try teh jerk yeh around and get yeh for everthin' yeh worth. Besides," he said nodding towards the mysterious sign made from paint and wood, "it seems the owner wants to be contacted first."

"I've never seen a black fence before," 2D said, commenting on the dark, disturbing color of the endless fence. The others ignored him, Murdoc pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number.

"Man, it's past ten already! Don't call the owner now!" Russel hissed with a glare towards their leader. Murdoc lifted the cell phone to his ear shooting a glare back at the drummer, but saying nothing. The three men stayed silent while the bassist listened to the phone ring. After just four rings the phone was answered and the bassist could hear heavy breathing on the other side as if the mouthpiece had been shoved down someone's throat.

"'ello?" someone whispered in a shaky voice. Murdoc cleared his throat, "'ello mate, um, I'm standing in front of a plot of land wit' a sign tha' 'as yeh phone number on it. Do yeh own this land?" he asked, glancing at the drummer and singer before staring in the dark abyss that was the empty plot in front of him.

"Are yeh interested?" the man on the other line asked hurriedly, as if Murdoc's statement had sparked hope in the man for the first time ever.

Murdoc frowned, "Uh, yeah mate tha's why I was askin' in the—"

"I'll be 'ere in five minutes," Click.

Murdoc pulled the phone away from his ear, shooting the device a queer stare. Immediately he started to have doubts about the land they were staring at.

"Wot did 'e say?" 2D asked.

"'e'll be 'ere in five minutes."

Russel threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Man, it is late! I'm tired and there is no way we're buying this land right now! The account is still frozen!" he spat.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, "I neva' said anythin' about buyin' it _now_, Russ. 'sides…even if this bugger made the deal sweet enough tha' I even wanted to buy it, we'd just right 'im a check and it'd go through by the time we reactivate the account. See?" He said, grinning devilishly at his own scheme.

Now it was Russel's turn to roll his own white eyes. The big man sighed, "Look, we haven't thoroughly thought through this. You just called up a guy who thinks we really want to buy this land when really all we did was stumble upon it! Besides, it's dark, man, so how the hell are we going to look over the land for any damage?"

Murdoc just shook his head and turned away, but 2D quirked his brow in confusion, "Wot damage?"

Russel sighed in frustration, "Like if there's damage to the fence, 'D, and we'd have to repair it because we bought this freakin' property without looking it over, or if the ground isn't suitable for building OR _if there was a graveyard ever here!_" he spat, gritting the last words out. 2D flinched, remembering what Noodle had said about having another haunted home. The singer looked out at the land again. Aside from the fact that it was close to eleven o'clock at night, the moon was full and the light it cast shined across the barren field. So they could still technically see anything wrong if they needed to, but the problem was looking at _all_ of it. None of them could see past the hill in the distance so they hadn't a clue how far this land actually went.

The three men shielded their eyes as bright headlights came upon them suddenly. None of them had heard the car drive up and the lights from the car seemed to have popped out of the ground only three feet away from them. The car pulled up next to them so the headlights faced the real estate and homemade sign as well as lighting up the distance over the land. The car was left on and the driver's side door opened and an older man hobbled out of the car towards the three men. Russel saw papers in the man's hands and swore under his breath, walking a few feet away and leaning towards the Geep.

The older man stood in front of the three men and glanced up at them, "Who did I speak teh on teh phone?" he asked in a hoarse and scratchy voice. 2D shivered from the sound of the man's voice; his tone sensitive ears picking up every garbled word the man spoke hoarsely.

Murdoc cleared his throat again, "Meh. I assume yeh own 'is property?"

The elderly man nodded, "Name's Smitty. The real estate sign 'ere is 'cause of meh wife. She thinks I can't sell the land mehself so she'd rather pay for that bloody agent. Personally, I think 'ey're rippin' us."

Murdoc glanced over his shoulder at Russel with an "I-told-you-so" look before turning back to the man, "Why are yeh so desperate to sell it?" he asked.

Smitty looked to his left and then slowly to his right as if they were surrounded by thousands of people secretly listening in on their conversation. Then he licked his lips and stepped closer to the bass slayer, "'ese grounds are 'aunted. All 'undred acres of it," he whispered quietly.

Russel thudded his head back against the Geep, "For the love of…" he muttered irritably.

2D's thin frame started to shiver even more and he glanced nervously at the property next to him, scooting away from the menacing aura the land was emitting until he bumped into the Geep. The singer exchanged a nervous glance with the drummer's annoyed one, both of them immediately sure of their own frame of reference regarding this situation and suddenly very ready to hop in their vehicle and be on their way far away from the cursed land.

However…unbeknownst to either band members, their leader had a rather malicious grin painted on his face at what the owner had just said. As a Satanist and personal friend of the devil himself, haunted was Murdoc's cup of tea. Kong had been chosen by the master Satanist himself and the dark, horrid halls of the haunted building were home to him. The bassist was even a little heartbroken when the building collapsed into itself after the life was taken away from it. One hundred acres was a more than enough to work with; especially as far as peace and quiet goes. Now, what better way to commemorate Kong than rebuilding another building in its honor, just as haunted as ever! After all, he was the leader of this chart-topping band anyways; he didn't give a shit whose name was on the band's bank account.

Murdoc pulled another cigarette from his pack and shoved it in between his lips, lighting it quickly and shoving the pack back into his pocket. Taking a strong hit, the still grinning bassist leaned down close to Smitty and smirked in the man's face, "Define "'aunted" mate," he said.

Smitty licked his lips again nervously, "Ghosts."

Russel smacked his hands to his face, "God help me, I just can't take it anymore," he mumbled again.

Murdoc smirked to himself. Ghosts? They'd dealt with the undead walking the Earth and this guy was worried about ghosts? Please.

Murdoc's wicked grin grew wider, "Name yeh price, mate."

"Muds!" Russel boomed, his head popping up off the Geep quickly in shock as he stared, dumbfounded, at the bassist. 2D's trembling was to the point of being a seizure at this point as he glanced nervously at the exchange between the drummer and bassist. The odds were slim, but he knew both would have convincing arguments; be them verbal or nonverbal. Russel was bigger, but Murdoc was their leader.

Murdoc ignored the large drummer as did the now elated Smitty, the owner practically beginning to foam at the mouth. The old man thought greedily to himself, not knowing or caring who these people were and how much they'd even be willing to pay. They didn't even ask to see the property!

The bassist watched Smitty wallow in his own greed for a moment while he did some minor calculations to himself. Even if the owner went easy on them, which would be about £1000 per yard, this expenditure would still make a large dent in their pockets; and they hadn't even hired a contractor to build a house yet. Murdoc frowned, mentally cursing. He wanted this property, but a hundred acres was a bit much, especially considering the price.

Smitty's face lit up suddenly, his spine straightened with his resolve and he took a deep breath. The three band members watched in mild amusement and disappointment as the owner prepared himself to deal them a doozy of a price.

"£50000 and not a shilling lower!" he exclaimed with gusto.

The three men's mouths dropped open in utter astonishment. He must have been joking. That was practically half the price of if he'd gone _easy_ on them…did he really think that was a lot?

Murdoc was prepared to be a cheapskate to the highest degree and played this man like his own bass. His eyes widened and he sighed sadly, "Whoa, mate…yeh askin' a lot."

But the old man didn't let up, not that it mattered, and stood a few inches taller just for effect, "I plan to retire after selling this property, mates, so I'm not going a shilling lower! £50000 and that's my final price!"

Russel shook his head, mentally exhausted from the display of idiocy from his comrades and this old man while 2D occupied himself with a mouthful of math regarding the price of the land. He couldn't quite figure out if they were getting ripped or if the old man was. Either way, for safety's sake, he kept his mouth shut.

Murdoc shrugged empathetically, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and grinning like the devil himself had just signed over residence of Hell over to Murdoc, "Will yeh take a check, mate?"

**A/N: It's so irritating when I have to do _extensive_ research just so I'm not making an idiot of myself when I write about price and stuff like that. Oh well, Old Man Smitty is getting his ass ripped off anyways. On to the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **♠


	9. Chapter 9

Therapy

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**Summary: Several years after the publication of "Rise of the Ogre" the band begins to fall apart due to conflict with each other. For the mere sake of keeping his band together Murdoc, of all people, forces them to go to therapy together.**

Chapter Nine

Ireland was quite a spectacle at dawn. Looking at a landscape full of emerald greens on the bottom that bled into bright yellows and oranges; it was stunning. One could lose themselves to such a scene; and the short time it takes for the sun to rise would seem like hours after staring at such beauty for so long. Ireland was a beautiful country no matter what time of the day it was, but watching the sun rise was simply cathartic.

However…

Such beauty can turn ugly when you glimpse on the _inside_. But is this not the folly of men? Such beauty and grandeur on the outside of it all to the point where one could get carried away with it, so much that it's all almost believable. But look on the inside and the beauty's sinister undertone shows through and one reels back in horror and disgust; shocked that something so horrendous could live within. Thus is society.

Of course, this is only the gory description. The small percentage of people whom aren't wicked underneath tend to be beautiful through and through, but occasionally their dirty laundry gets flung outside.

Which is exactly how Noodle felt right about now.

One of the hardships of living a celebrity life is that you forget. You forget how famous you are sometimes when you get caught up in a moment. Now it was all catching up to her, the horror of it all. Where she'd been, what she'd done, who she did it with; it all came crashing down on top of her as she lay bare in her bed, a disheveled mess. She'd awoken with a start from a reminiscent dream and with a scream she realized it wasn't just a dream.

She'd kissed Murdoc, her band mate and band _leader_…in public.

Not just somewhere public…but a heavily trafficked place where anyone with devious intentions could have seen them. How could she have been so stupid? She was supposed to be a lot smarter than that, but her secret desires took over and put her in this predicament. Had she used more common sense she would have realized that 99 of people with a cell phone have a _camera_ phone, thus incriminating her even more.

She knew why she did it. Because she'd wanted to and given the opportunity she'd probably do it again. But that was just it. Her selfish wants and needs could cost the band its credibility and thus shun them from the music industry. Not to mention the fact that Murdoc's reputation clashed with hers like the waves at the bottom of the cliff where she resided, and the press and public would have an absolute seizure over this. Not to mention what Russel and 2D would think and…

Noodle knew she was overreacting. She wasn't one to usually care what people thought of her or her band, hence her kissing him in the first place. But there was something…some nagging feeling in the back of her mind that kept telling her that it couldn't be. She'd done some pretty outrageous things throughout her involvement in the band and she hadn't wasted a second thought on what the public might think so why worry now? And Russel could be persuaded to ignore some things…granted it might take _a lot_ of persuading, but it could happen. And 2D…

2D would forget after five minutes anyway.

Noodle's frustrated groan was muffled underneath a large pile of an overstuffed comforter lying on top of her. She was actually making excuses as to why Murdoc and she should be together.

Suddenly the guitarist sat up, her eyes wide and a look of horror painted on her face. What if this had just been a one-time incident? A good-bye teaser?

Noodle's look of shock stayed frozen on her face for a moment while she thought. Would…would he do that? After fourteen years is that all she meant to him? It was a horrendous thought, and the idea of meaning so little to him brought tears to her eyes but also a boiling anger.

The guitarists potential fit of rage was interrupted by her phone violently ringing from her purse on the floor. The guitarist sighed in frustration, having been startled by the loud ring and ripped the comforter off her naked body. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and padded softly to where her purse had been discarded last night on route to her bed. Digging for a moment she finally found the device and sighed again when she noticed the caller was Russel. She flipped the phone open and smiled to no one patiently, "Hey, Russ."

"Hey baby girl. How was your flight, we never heard back from you?"

_Shit!!_

Noodle's eyes widened and she smacked herself in the forehead, that's what she'd forgotten to do last night. She winced, "Sorry, Russel, I guess I was more tired than I thought. I just collapsed in bed when I got home."

"Ah, that's alright. I know you were tired after yesterday."

_You don't even know…_

Russel, on the other end of the phone, rubbed the back of his neck nervously before continuing, "Hey, baby, I just wanted to give you an update on what's going on over here."

Noodle yawned, stretching herself before walking over to her dresser and rummaging for a pair of pajama pants, "Yea? What's up?"

Russel winced, "Um, well, we found some land."

Noodle's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she didn't stop her movement in getting dressed, "Really? Where was it?"

Russel sighed, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to tell her as well as the fit of rage he knew was going to follow, "It was in the other direction of the doc's office; more towards Murdoc's place. 'D found it after we dropped you off."

Noodle smiled despite herself, "Nice. How big is the land? Big enough for us?" she asked with a chuckle.

Russel nodded as he watched a double-decker bus drive by, "Yea, it's, uhhh, it's about a hundred acres."

Noodle's mouth dropped open and her body froze, "No way! How much are they asking for it?"

Russel stayed silent for a moment, saying a silent prayer in his head. Noodle took this as he was checking his phone for the information so she took the opportunity to pull a hooded sweater over her head. Fully dressed now, she slipped on some slippers and padded into the kitchen, "Russ? Are you there?"

Russel nodded even though she couldn't see, "Um, yea, it's…uh…this old man demanded £50000."

Noodle stopped walking and frowned. She tried to do some math in her head before her eyes widened and her frown deepened, "Russel. What's wrong with it?"

He winced, "Um…he-he claimed it was haunted by ghosts."

Noodle clenched her teeth, her anger boiling, "I said: No. Graveyards," she hissed.

Russel sighed, "I know, I know. There isn't a graveyard there, baby girl. This old man just claimed that there were ghosts there. Personally, and this is coming from a host of the dead, I didn't feel anything there."

"Did you guys walk around the property so you could assess the damage?" she whispered, her voice giving away her anger.

"Yea, we did after Murdoc wrote a—" Russel stopped himself short of lighting the match and igniting her anger. But it was too late. Noodle's eyes widened in horror and her mouth dropped open.

"No! No, Russel don't tell me Murdoc bought it!" she exclaimed.

Russel sighed, "He did."

"Shit," she muttered. Noodle paced her kitchen as her frustration rose. Now they were £50000 out and all they had to say for it was worthless land. This was _typical_ of Murdoc to do something so stupid.

Russel did his best to back pedal though, "Honestly, baby girl, I don't think it's going to be that bad. The old guy was senile so the ghost issue is out and the land looks awesome. We plan to have a contractor look at the land next Thursday if you're back by then."

Noodle exhaled sharply, but glanced at the calendar hanging next to her microwave; it was Wednesday. She sighed again, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

She heard Russel sigh as well, "Look, baby girl. 'D and I have already left Essex. I'm in London and he's back with his folks and we're gona start packing today and making arrangements. Muds wants us back before we have to see the contractor."

She snorted to herself. Apparently there wasn't much she could do since she was over four hundred miles away. She sighed, straightening her spine and rubbing the small of her back with her hand, "Alright, Russ. I'll get started today."

"How long do you think it will take for your place to sell?" he asked.

Noodle snorted again, "Russ, I live in a village of around two thousand people. We have double that amount in tourists and one local newspaper. I'll be out of this house soon enough."

He sighed again, a little worried, "Alright, baby girl. Just call me if you need anything."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, baby. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone with a sigh, stretching her neck back. She glanced at the clock on her wall and groaned; it was ten o'clock already. She had so much to do and barely enough time to do it. If she put a for sale sign on top of the cliff where surfers and beach walkers could see it, she'd get offers almost immediately.

Noodle sighed when suddenly there was a gentle knock at her door. Without a second thought, Noodle grabbed her teapot, already filled with water, and placed in on her stove and turned it on. It was proper to offer guests tea, or so she was told, and after several years of doing this it became common practice for her. She relaxed though as she walked to the door because it was more than likely to be her distant neighbor, Mary, checking in on her like she always did.

Her neighbor didn't think it was appropriate for a young girl to live in a house by herself let alone _own_ it. She was a typical woman riddled with lessons of propriety.

Another gentle knock and Noodle put a fake smile on as she walked to the door and called out, "I'm coming Mary."

The guitarist opened the door and forced a smile again before gasping suddenly in horror and backing away from the open door, "Oh God…"

Standing before her was none other than Murdoc, in all his glory. The poor guitarist's emotions flooded her like a crashing wave and she quickly covered her flushing cheeks with her hands as she stared into his mismatched eyes. He stared back at her and looked as guilty as if he had handcuffs around his wrists. He was dressed inappropriately for beachside weather and she could see him shivering him in his simple shirt and jeans; Cuban boots still present as ever.

She couldn't frigging believe it. As if she hadn't tormented herself enough over what had happened in the airport; he picked then of all times to show up on her doorstep and surprise her.

Noodle regained some normal color in her cheeks with a deep inhale through her nostrils, rolling her eyes in the process at her luck. She licked her lips as they continued to stare at each other in silence. Suddenly a thought dawned on her. If he was here, in Ireland, that meant what happened wasn't a big fat nothing. Either that or he showed up just to apologize.

But Murdoc didn't apologize. Ever.

Noodle remembered again that he was shivering in the cold breeze and stepped aside as a silent invitation for him to come inside. Without a second's hesitation, the bassist stepped past her into her home and she closed the door behind him, following him as he navigated himself into her living room. The guitarist winced when she saw him ease himself down slowly onto her couch, his age showing through. He sat there for a moment, not looking in her direction as he huddled on the couch. Noodle sighed, grabbing a blanket off a chair and gently walking over to where he sat, kneeling down next to him on the couch and placing the blanket over his shoulders.

The guitarist watched Murdoc's shoulders tense from her touch before relaxing slightly. He avoided eye contact with her, looking at everything around her living room except her. Noodle sighed, running her tongue over her teeth with mild irritation. She really…_really_ wanted to know what the hell he was doing here, but she didn't want to fight with him. Especially not after…

Noodle pouted, "Murdoc," she whispered glancing at him.

His eyes shot towards her direction, but he never faced her. The guitarist shook her head slightly, becoming more frustrated by the minute. Her hopes were bouncing possibilities around in her head and she dearly wanted one of them to come true but she was afraid of disappointment…again.

She cleared her throat gently about to speak when suddenly the tea pot whistled obnoxiously, sounding off it's presence in the kitchen. Noodle sighed, standing abruptly and walking away from him into her adjoining kitchen to remove the screaming pot from the stove; placing it onto a cold burner while she grabbed a cup and tea bag for herself.

Murdoc stared at the guitarist's back while she stood in the kitchen. He'd made a bold move flying to Ireland and he knew it, but this is where his plan ended. He'd ranted over and over again in his head about what he was going to say to her when he got there; the things he'd do to her after everything had been said. But now…all his original plans escaped him and he sat there, silent and contemplative, while Noodle's own mind raced.

The guitarist came back into the living room with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She stood next to where he sat for a long, silent moment, staring at the top of his head before reluctantly sitting down next to him again. Noodle stared at the cup in her hands while the tea steeped. She wanted to ask the obvious question, but she didn't know how. She lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak before Murdoc interrupted her.

"I don't know."

Noodle frowned, "What?"

He shook his head, still not looking in her direction, "I don't know why I came 'ere," he said.

Noodle stared at him. It's not like she knew why either. She was still waiting for him to stop acting like someone from her dreams and start acting like the arrogant ass she was used to. Maybe then reality would set in and she could stop second-guessing everything.

The guitarist started to stare at her tea again when she frowned suddenly, remembering her conversation with the drummer only minutes ago. She raised her glare towards his head and pursed her lips, "I heard about the land."

As if he felt her glare burning a hole into the side of his head, Murdoc frowned facing the angry guitarist, "Don't argue wit' meh about this, Noodle."

Noodle quirked her brow at his heated response, but said nothing. His anger didn't spark hers, it extinguished it. After hours of feeling as if the bassist had turned into a completely different person, and none of the Murdoc she'd known before was left, she was relieved to see that therapy didn't wipe clean his "Murdoc" mentality. Not that a nicer Murdoc wouldn't be a pleasant change every now and then, but after living with someone for so long, she couldn't help but feel that she'd start to get annoyed from his new demeanor. Murdoc wasn't a nice guy. End of discussion. He was mean, nasty, rude, pushy, forceful and the most arrogant man in England. And ironically, that's the man the guitarist had missed. His acts of generosity and kindness definitely grabbed her attention, but at the same time rubbed her the wrong way. It was queer that the Satanist was trying so hard to get her attention that he'd so far just to change his own personality.

Either way, Noodle was glad that the old Murdoc hadn't completely disappeared and she smiled shyly at him, "Ok."

Now it was Murdoc's turn to raise his brow in question. The Satanist reared back, slightly confused, "Ok?" he questioned, "I know yeh better than tha', girl," he said with a frown, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Yo' pissed to hell about meh buyin' the land. Why no argument?" he said with a glare.

Noodle smirked at him, "Because I trust you…Mr. Niccals."

Murdoc frowned at her, extremely confused. The least he expected when he showed up on her doorstep was that she'd throw something at him, yell and scream at him to get out before slamming the door in his face. He wasn't expecting her to react like this.

Of all the people that knew Murdoc knew him to be many things, but one of the things he was not well known for being was thoughtful. He wasn't typically one to grant much thought to any of his actions, hence sitting in Noodle's living room in _Ireland_, and he usually didn't give much thought to the end results of his actions. But at this point, Murdoc decided to use that marvelous device in his head, one of the remaining few left in his body that still worked, and he thought about Noodle. He did care about her, a lot, and given a little more time he might actually start to love her. For a long time the bassist wanted nothing more than for his guitarist to be his alone and now…now he didn't know how to present such a question. In fact, he never had before. Women fell at _his_ feet; rarely, if ever, had he been the one asking another woman out or for anything. Even approaching it as a mature adult was awkward for him; he was a forty-five year old man; well-seasoned in life, but apparently not in love. Noodle was twenty years old…young enough to be a daughter to him. Murdoc looked away from the young guitarist and scratched the back of his neck. The more silence filled the room, the more awkward this situation became for him.

Noodle frowned, tilting her head slightly so it was facing his, "Hey," she muttered gently.

He glanced at her briefly, mumbling something incoherent while he stared at everything around her room but her. Noodle rolled her eyes, he was doing it again. Murdoc wouldn't shy away from something like he was now.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her brow puckering in a frown.

"Um…well, see, it's just tha' I'm…uh…I'm…"

Noodle stared at him expectantly, "Yea…"

He sighed, "I'm…I'm a bit…old."

_Huh?_

Noodle stared at him, a little confused, "O…k?"

"Old_er_," he stressed.

"Oooh," she said, leaning back slightly, "So?"

The Satanist sighed at a complete loss for words. Whatever the hell he'd been trying to say, it definitely wasn't said. Noodle shook her head with a chuckle and patted his hand gently, "Hang on to that thought, old man; I'm going to get changed so I can start packing," and with that and a quick smile the guitarist walked away from the speechless bassist, walking through her kitchen towards her bedroom.

Murdoc growled in irritation. He was acting like a prepubescent boy with a crush. Scowling to himself, the Satanist stared at the floor by his feet until a remarkable idea came to his head.

_Actions speak louder than words…_

Well…he didn't like the reaction he got the first time he did it that way. However he was at a complete loss for words so…

Doing his best to strengthen his own resolve, Murdoc slowly stood and strode confidently in the direction where Noodle had just disappeared.

Meanwhile, Noodle was in her bedroom, standing in front of her closet pondering her most hated dilemma. She had so many clothes it was a wonder this problem ever occurred. Of course, her mind wasn't on clothes at the moment, at least not in the same sense. Rather, her mind was on the bassist in her living room. She was excited and nervous at the same time. The words were unspoken, but the meaning was hanging in the air between them. All that was needed was just that simple sentence and then both of them could share the same meaning in a blissful heaven.

There was a knock at her door for the second time that day; Noodle rolled her eyes again, turning around and stomping towards her door, "What Murdoc?" When there was no answer the guitarist sighed and grabbed the robe hanging on the back of her door, sliding her arms through and tying the sash quickly before slowly opening the door.

Before she could even open to mouth to say anything he covered her lips with his, pushing through the door and wrapping his arms around her. Noodle stumbled with him in shock, but recovered quickly and had her tongue massaging his soon after. This kiss spoke volumes between the bassist and the guitarist. What could not be said was with their lips and their bodies. Their desires, needs, wants, wishes…all of it was poured back and forth into each other through touch.

Now Noodle didn't have a doubt in her mind and suddenly…neither did Murdoc. She wanted him and he wanted her, and now it was understood between the two of them. Murdoc broke away from the kiss gently and extended his tongue past the guitarist's cheek to her ear, the tip caressing her outer lobe gently while eliciting soft moans from her.

Pulling his tongue away slowly so it traced across her cheek and back into his mouth where she was tempted to follow, the Satanist leaned his forehead against hers with a gentle caress, his hands gliding up her back until both of them found her face.

"So…?" he said with a gentle smirk.

Noodle smiled, nodding in response. This earned a deeper smile from the bassist, who opened his mouth again to speak but was interrupted by a hand being gently pressed against his lips.

"Don't speak, Murdoc. I got it," she said, removing her hand and pressing her lips against his again.

**A/N: Well…I think that's a wrap. I lost inspiration for this one and I'm kind of eager to start a Oneshot that I've been thinking of. Sorry to end it quickly, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!** ♠


End file.
